Lincoln Phantom
by Eclar1916
Summary: After a prank, Lincoln gains ghost powers. It is all fun and games. That is, until he has to save Cristina and Ronnie Anne from a dangerous serial killer. Rated M for rape, language, violence, and pedophillic themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Eclar1916 here. Lincoln Phantom is the winner. This is chapter 1, before Lincoln gets his ghost powers. Spoiler, this chapter will be a Lincoln torture fest. I know, I know, I don't like it either. However, it is interesting to see a superhero with a crappy life before getting their powers. Comment, favorite, follow, and enjoy. Constructive critism is allowed. Key word here: Constructive. That means no heckling comments, no threats, and especially no petty ass arguments because I will not tolerate any of it [talking to you guests]. Enjoy**

Welcome to The Loud House: home of the infamous Loud Family. The Loud family consists of Lynn and Rita Loud, 11 year old Lincoln Loud, and his 12 sisters. Lincoln awakes from yet another dream dream interspersed by his 12 sisters.

Lincoln (tiredly): Well, time for another day.

He walks out of his closet sized room. Literally, his room was once a closet. He sees Leni, Lana, and Lynn in line for the bathroom. Luan walks out of her room and steps in line behind Lincoln.

Luan: Hey, Linc. Wanna hear a joke? It'll be a real shocker.

Luan slaps Lincoln on the back and laughs. Lincoln screams in pain as he feels a shock. Luan holds up her hand, revealing a joy buzzer.

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln only groans in response. When his turn in the bathroom comes, he strips his clothes and jumps into the shower. After showering, Lincoln steps out and slips on a banana peel. He looks up to see a smiling Luan.

Luan: I see you got the slip. Hahaha, get it? But seriously, it's time for breakfast.

Lincoln (irritated): A tap on the shoulder would have been nice.

Lincoln gets dressed and heads downstairs for breakfast. When he gets there, he sees all of his sisters at the table. He finds a bowl of cereal is made for him. Lincoln sits and takes a bite of cereal. After a few bites, his stomach begins to feel funny. He tries to run to the bathroom, but gets tackled by Lynn.

Lynn: Gotcha, bro.

Lincoln: Ugh.

Lincoln smells the air and feels the back of his underwear fill up with something warm and gooey. When he realizes what it is, he blushes. Lynn notices and begins to laugh.

Lynn: HEY, EVERYONE. Lincoln crapped his pants.

Lincoln runs upstairs as the sisters roar in laughter. Everyone is laughing, everyone minus Lucy and Leni.

Lucy: I'm gonna check on him.

Lori: Luan, that laxative prank was literally genius.

Luna: Did you see the look on his face?

Leni (worried): Is he okay?

Lola: I'm sure he could handle a little joke, Leni.

Leni: He looked really hurt by it. Are you sure he is okay?

Lori: Shut it retard, I'm sure he will be okay.

Upstairs, Lincoln changes his underwear, after another shower. He is annoyed with everyone's pranks. Lincoln walks into his room. He drops the towel, puts on his new underwear, and puts his clothes and shoes back on.

Lucy: Are you okay?

Lincoln jumps onto his bed. He looks down and sees Lucy.

Lincoln (panicked): LUCY. One of these days, someone is gonna deck you in the face if you keep doing that.

Lucy: I was here the whole time. I was waiting for you.

Lincoln: To do what, laugh at me too?

Lucy: Sigh, no. Leni and I wanted to know if you were okay.

Lincoln: Yeah, thanks Luce. I just wanna know why I am the only that ever gets pranked. Know what, nevermind. I just wanna get ready for school.

...

Across town, a man walks up to a small girl. The girl is tied up on a bed in a dark room. The man is Lionel Adams. Lionel has been on trial for the rape and murder of several young girls, ranging from ages 8 to 11. However, due to riches, various partners, and dirty cops, he never served any longer than a month in jail. He has a tall, but muscular frame, a receding black hairline, and a sick fetish for raping and killing young girls. The parents of the victims are outraged that he gets off with no penalty.

Little girl: Please. Let me go, I won't tell anyone.

Lionel: Sorry, sweetie. You know too much. I'm afraid I will have to kill now.

Lionel rips the girl's panties off.. He pulls out his massive rod and shoves it deep into the girl. As she screams, he sings to her, taunting her.

Little girl (crying): That hurts.

Lionel: _I'm rolling thunder. A power rain._

 _Little girl: MOMMY._

 _Lionel: My lightning's flashing across the sky._

 _The little girl only screams louder as Lionel rips through her cherry._

 _Lionel: You're only young, but you're gonna die._

Lionel pulls out a knife and sinks it into the girl's heart. He shoots his load as the girl takes her dying breaths.

...

Lincoln's day at school was not much better than it was at home. At lunch, Chandler and two of his cronies dumped trash on him and Clyde. Everyone was laughing and Lincoln was further annoyed. Clyde and Lincoln stunk of garbage for the rest of the day. When Lincoln gets home, he runs straight upstairs, not wanting to be pestered more by his sisters.

In his room, he sees a pack of diapers on his bed. There is a note on the diapers. Lincoln picks it up and reads it.

Lincoln: You might need these. Your dear sisters. Ugh, what did I do to deserve any of what happened today? I'll just read a comic.

Lincoln looks all over, but can't find his comics. He steps into the hall, and sees Luan smiling for some reason.

Lincoln: Luan, have you seen my comics?

Luan: Yeah. Lisa has them, she said she needed to test a chemical with them.

Lincoln is irritated by this. He marches to Lisa's room. Lincoln steps into the room, only to be blinded by a mysterious lime green gas. He stumbles back into his room as Luan laugh.

Lisa, who is wearing a gas mask, steps out of the room.

Luan: He bought it Lisa.

Lisa: Lincoln was always gullible.

In his room, Lincoln wipes his eyes on his bed. Strangely enough, that gas didn't burn or irritate his eyes.

Lincoln: Stupid Luan and her stupid pranks.

Lincoln places his hand on his door. Unknown to him, his arm is transparent. He phases through the door and falls into the hall.

Lincoln: What just happened?

 **And there is chapter 1 of Lincoln Phantom. The next chapter will be Lincoln realizing that he has ghost powers. Also, I bet you are all wondering why I put that Lionel section in this chapter. He will cross paths with Lincoln in this story at some point. Comment, favorite, and follow. The next chapter will be titled Power Trip, and you'll all see why. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	2. Power Trip

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. Some people had a problem with how the sisters treated Lincoln. Don't worry about it too much, this is the chapter where they pay for it. I hate all those unnecessary torture of Lincoln fanfictions as much as the next guy. It's almost as if he's the new Squidward Tentacles. I called this chapter power trip, and you will all see why. Here we go, let's get into it. Oh, and Italics mean song lyrics. The last chapter had lyrics to Hells Bells by** **AC/DC. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Power Trip**

Lincoln gets up, facing his door, only to see it closed.

Lincoln: That's odd. It's almost like I just walked through my door.

Lincoln closes his eyes and walks into the door again. He opens his eyes to see that he is in his room. Lincoln finds his comics under his bed.

Lincoln: How could I have fallen for that? Wait, I can walk through doors. (Places hand on chin) I wonder what else I could do.

Unknown to him, he turned invisible. Leni walks into his room.

Leni: Lincoln, are you in here?

Lincoln: Yes, Leni.

Leni (frightened): Wh- who said that?

Lincoln: I did Leni. Don't you see me?

Leni: Linky, you're invisible. I'll get help. Guys. . Lincoln's invisible.

Leni runs out of the room. Lincoln turns visible again and scratches his head in confusion.

Lincoln (confused): What's she talking about? I was standing right in front ofher? Then again though, I can walk through walls now. I'll check.

Lincoln walks to the bathroom to test his theory of being able to turn invisible. Leni runs into her room, hysterical. Lori notices, but is rather annoyed.

Lori (uninterested): What's wrong now, Leni?

Leni (panicked): Lincoln is invisible now. What if he is, like a ghost now.

Lori: Leni?

Leni (calmed): Yeah.

Lori: That literally has to be the dumbest thing you ever said.

Leni: You have to believe me. I went into his room earlier. I couldn't see him, but I heard his voice. Come look, then you'll believe me.

Lori: Fine. Let's see if Lincoln is a ghost.

Leni and Lori walk up to Lincoln's door. Leni cowers behind Lori, who looks unamused. Lori opens Lincoln's door and sees him jumping up and down on his bed in is in shock, while Lori is still unamused.

Leni (shocked): Wha-? He-he was just invisible. I swear.

Lori: Leni, Lincoln is jumping on his bed. He seems pretty visible to me.

Leni: I promise he was invisible. I saw it with-

Lori (irritated): Leni, Lincoln is not invisible. Now, go waste someone else's time with that.

Lori looks down at her phone to see 26 missed texts.

Lori: Great. I wasted valuable texting time listening to your make believe.

Lori walks back into the room. Leni just lowers her head with a hurt expression on her face. On the other side of the door, Lincoln heard everything. Part of him actually feels bad because Leni was telling the truth. So far, Lincoln was able to turn invisible, turn intangible, and walk through walls and doors. He jumps down from the bed, only to discover his flight powers.

Lincoln: Sick. _I can walk through walls, disappear, and fly._ I wonder what else I could do.

Just like clockwork, Lincoln's right hand glows green and a beam of energy flies out of it. Lincoln's room door was hit and it completely disintegrates. The sound attracts the attention of everyone, including Rita and Lynn Sr.

Rita (angry): Lincoln, what happened to your door?

Lincoln: It was Lisa. She used a very unstable chemical.

Lisa: WHAT! I did no such damage to Lincoln's door.

Everyone was glaring daggers at Lisa. While everyone was distracted glaring at a nervous Lisa, Lincoln made a gun gesture with his fingers and shot a beam of energy into Lisa's beaker. The chemical inside begins to heat up, resulting in a small explosion.

Lincoln: See that? That's the same chemical that blew my door down.

Lynn Sr.: Lisa, you're grounded from experiments for two weeks. One week for destroying Lincoln's door and one for handling dangerous chemicals near Lily.

Rita: And also, no dessert while you're grounded. Understand?

Lisa (saddened): Yes.

Lincoln: That's not all she did.

Rita: What else did she do?

Lincoln walks to Rita and whispers something in her ear. When he is done, Rita's eyes go wide and she is NOT happy.

Rita: WHAT! Lisa, you can make that three weeks for trying to poison Lincoln.

Lisa's jaw drops to the ground. Rita glares at Luan, who begins to sweat.

Rita: And you can join her Luan for luring Lincoln into it. Also, you can cancel all of your comedy performances for the next two weeks. Meeting adjourned.

Luan walks into her room, hurt by her punishment. Lisa is still shocked that her prank on Lincoln could have killed him. Lincoln walks downstairs with a huge grin on his face.

Lincoln: It's time for payback.

Throughout the day, Lincoln gets petty revenge on his sisters one by one. First, he starts with Lori. While she was texting, he switched her shampoo with hair remover. Leni, strangely enough, was nowhere to be found. Oh well, she was one of only three sisters who didn't torment him. Besides, the way Lori spoke to her earlier was heartbreaking. Leni didn't deserve it. Lori, however, is a different story.

Next, he goes for Luna. He turns invisible, grabs Luan's itching powder, and pours it into every pair of Luna's panties. He could barely focus because Luna's underwear smelled like fish, sweat and dirty privates.

Lincoln: God, Luna. What do you do to these things?

The best part about this is that Luna will think Luan did this. Wait, doesn't Luan have cameras? Who gives a shit? Lincoln's invisible. If humans can't see him, what makes him think cameras can? Speaking of seeing, he sees a sleeping Luan on her bed. An idea pops into his head. He walks up to Luan and touches her shoulder. His ghost form falls into her, thus possessing her body.

Lincoln (In Luan's body): Sweet. Now let's get down to business.

Lincoln, while still in Luan's body, pours more itching powder onto Luna's nightgown and in her underwear. Lincoln lays onto the bed and exits Luan's body. Then, he targets Lynn. Lincoln, while still invisible, pours laxatives into Lynn's protein shakes. Lynn walks into the kitchen, just missing Lincoln phasing through the wall. She sips one of the protein shakes. Her stomach rumbles and she clutches it.

Lynn (to herself): You can hold it. You can hold it. Think about winning the game.

Lincoln skips Lucy because she checked on him. Lastly, Lincoln targets the twins. Neither one was in the room. Lincoln grabs a few of Lola's dresses and smothers mud onto them. He then sprays Lola's perfume onto all of Lana's clothes. The fight is going to be so big, it's gonna take Lynn Sr. and Rita to separate it. Lincoln flies out into his own room, laughing.

Lincoln: That was great. I can't wait to get those jerks at school.

Lincoln begins to write plans. However, someone knows he has ghost powers.

 **And there it is, Chapter 2 of Lincoln Phantom. I told you, Lincoln gets payback. Lincoln went on a little power trip. As for the person who found out about Lincoln's powers, they will be revealed in a few chapters. The next chapter will be the aftermath of all of this. I altered the sample I left in the voting. I just love payback. Oh, and I referenced a song in this chapter. Guess what it is. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	3. Fallout

**I'm back with chapter 3 of Lincoln Phantom. This chapter will show the aftermath of Lincoln's power trip. There won't be any of that 'family torn apart' crap that has been used to death. I am not demonizing any of the sisters. Eventually, they will all see the error of their ways. Keep an eye out for those song references. There might be two in this chapter. I will also introduce Ronnie Anne and Cristina in this chapter. Spoiler: Cristina will not be potrayed in a positive light in this story. Let's get into it.**

It has been three days since Lincoln discovered his powers. Controling them was easy, (Lincoln made a mental note to thank Leni and Luna for getting him into Danny Phantom.) He also used said powers to get revenge on several of his sisters. The aftermath was not pretty. It started with Lola and Lana. They got into a fight so big, both of them had to go to the ER.

Doctor (Shocked): For the love if god, what happened here?

Rita: My twin daughters got into a little scuffle earlier.

Doctor: Wow. It must have been pretty serious. I am shocked by the amount of damage.

Everyone in the hospital cringed upon the sight of the twins. Lola clearly took the most damage. Her hair was a mess. Upon removing her dress, everyone stared in horror at the large number of bruises up and down her body. Lola also had bleeding scratches on her cheek.

Next, they look at Lana, who appears mostly unharmed. She also sported a few scratches and had bite marks on her arms. Rita is surprised that Lana could do so much damage. Then again though, she wrestles 200 pound alligators. The doctor is in utter disbelief.

Doctor: What caused all of this?

Lola (mad): SHE COVERED MY DRESSES IN MUD!

Rita: Lola, honey, no need to yell. Lana, why would you do that?

Lana: I didn't. But she sprayed her gas chamber perfume all over my clothes.

Lola: (gasps) I did not. Even though you do need it.

Lana (mad): KEEP TALKING AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.

Lola (mad): I'm not afraid of you, grease monkey.

Lana: _Come on, crank it up. Tell all them lies Lola._ And who are you calling grease monkey, you bipolar brat?

Lola: I'm calling you that, butch.

Lana: PAGENT WHORE!

Lola: REVERSE DRAG QUEEN!

Lana: BITCH!

Lola: MUD SLUT!

Lana: I bet you suck off the judges to win pagents.

Lola: I bet you suck off girls because you can't pull a boy.

Everyone in the hospital is slightly disturbed by the fact that two six year old girls are using such terms. Rita grabs Lola with one arm and Lana with the other. She leads them to the car. The twins gulp in fear, awaiting a punishment.

... ...

Lionel drives through the suburbs near Royal Woods. His pants are pitched up like a tent. He needs to find another girl after killing the last one. As he drives, he sees the perfect girl. A short, blonde girl wearing a dress appears. She appears to be about nine years old. Perfect. Lionel's knees go weak at the thought of his erection entering the little girl. Hearing her scream drives him wild. Lionel drools at the thought of him popping her young cherry. He needs to get her attention. Lionel steps out of the car.

Lionel: Hey, little girl. Come here.

Girl: I can't talk to strangers.

Lionel: Don't you want a free bike?

Girl: Yeah. My mom can't afford one.

Lionel: Come get it then. It's in my trunk.

The little girl walks up to the back of Lionel's car. He licks his lips at the sight of her creamy little legs. Lionel opens the trunk to the car. The little girl bends over, looking for the bike. Lionel could see her panties as she is bent over.

Girl: I don't see a bike.

Before she could figure out what was going on, Lionel lifts her up and throws her into the trunk.

Girl: What's going on? HELP!

Lionel runs into his car and speeds off.

...

Lincoln has been busy planning revenge and putting that plan to action. He sings as he puts the finishing touches on his prank.

Lincoln: _They see you havin fun and you're lyin in the sun. And you tell them that you like it this way. It's the work that we avoid and we're all self-employed._

At lunch, Chandler and his two cronies attempt to recreate the prank from three days ago. However, their plans are put on ice when one of the cronies steps on a trip wire Lincoln set up. Lincoln grins widely at this. Before any of them could react, a pool of sewage falls on the three. A pool of mud follows. Afterwards, pink paint falls. Then trash. Then caramel. Lastly, a homemade slime that stains for weeks. Everyone in the cafeteria roars in laughter, including Lincoln and Clyde. Ronnie Anne approaches the two.

Ronnie Anne: Let me guess, you two did this?

Clyde: I just got the supplies. Lincoln planned the rest.

Ronnie Anne: I had no idea you had pranking in you, Lame-O.

Lincoln: Really? I live with Luan. Glad you liked it, Lame-ette.

Ronnie Anne decks Lincoln in the arm.

Ronnie Anne: I don't think I like that nickname.

Cristina: I do!

Ronnie, Lincoln, and Clyde turn around to see Cristina McKinley. She is Royal Woods Elementary's rich, spoiled brat. Lincoln used to fawn over her. Of course, she never said a word to him. I mean really. Why would she date a loser with white hair and buck teeth that made Sandy Cheek's teeth look normal? She holds equal disgust for Clyde. What a nerd. He has glasses, crushes on an older girl, and an annoyingly shrill voice. She holds the most disgust for Ronnie Anne.

Cristina: Lame-ette. That fits you perfectly. I don't get what any guy sees in you. You're ugly, dirty, and you dress like a bum.

Ronnie Anne: (Laughs) That's funny. Especially coming from the bitch that looks like a burnt gingerbread man.

A chorus of 'Oooooh' and all that childish crap fills the cafeteria.

Cristina: Oh yeah. Why don't you go back to Mexico you wall hopping bitch?

Ronnie Anne: Why don't you go back to whoring yourself to your daddy's friends you ginger haired slut?

A louder chorus of 'Oohs' fill the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Principal Huggins heard the entire exchange. He walks into the cafeteria.

Huggins: Alright enough. All of you, back to class. Except you two. (Points at Ronnie Anne and Cristina) You two, my office, now.

The three of them walk towards the Principals office.

...

Dinner tonight at the Loud house was eerily silent. Shame and hatred filled the air. Lola and Lana had each been grounded for two weeks following their little exchange at the hospital. Lori is now sporting a wig ( Lincoln's prank was the cause.) Quite a few people weren't at the table. Leni was in her room. It appears that she has fallen into depression. Her eyes are streakes with dry tears, her dress is stained with tears and ice cream, and Lori couldn't help but feel like that was her fault (probably because it WAS her fault.) Lynn Jr. stayed in her room too, wallowing in silent shame. At her football game, she crapped her pants when she got tackled (similar to Lincoln three days prior) and when the other team found out, she was laughed off the field. Even worse, her team lost by three points. Luna is upstairs, getting dressed for dinner after a shower. The only person somewhat happy is Lincoln.

Lynn Sr: What got you so happy, son?

Lincoln: I had the best day ever at school.

Lori: Here we go. Time for Lincoln to explain his perfect day.

Luan (sarcasm): Yeah. It's good to know that someone's day wasn't total crap. Go on Lincoln, we are dying to hear how your day went.

Lincoln was rather confused by Luan and Lori's attitude. He shrugged it off and continued to talk.

Lincoln: I am getting into old school rock and roll. After school, Clyde's dads taught me about Metallica and The Rolling Stones.

Lynn Sr (ecstatic): Son, that's wonderful. If anyone knows a thing about old school rock, it's your old Pops. I can get you into KISS, Aerosmith, AC/DC, any band you want. I even got Nazareth and Alter Bridge.

Lincoln: That would be great Dad. Also-

Lincoln was cut off by a loud scream from Luna. Everyone runs upstairs to Luna and Luan's room. Once inside, they see Luna scratching up her skirt like crazy.

Rita: Luna, what's wrong honey?

Luna: I'm itchin like crazy Mom.

Lynn Sr: What happened?

Luna: I don't know. I just put a pair of underwear on and suddenly, I start itching. Almost as if-

Luna comes to a realization. She glares daggers at Luan, who grows nervous.

Luna (angry): You did this, dude.

Luan: Wait. What. No I didn't.

Rita: Luan, did you pour itching powder in Luna's underwear?

Luan: No. I promise I didn't. We can check the cameras.

Luan walks up to her laptop. She pulls up the footage from three days ago. On camera, it shows a possessed Luan pouring itching powder onto Luna's underwear and nightgown. Rita glares at Luan.

Rita: You just can't stop messing with people, can you? You just added two weeks onto your grounding. And you'll be washing Luna's nightgown and underwear until every grain of that itching powder is out. Understand?

Luan: That would be a months grounding. I'm sure Luna is fine.

Lynn Sr: FINE! Luna is in discomfort.

Everyone looks at Luna, who is on her stomach. Tears slide down her face.

Luna: It burns now, Pops.

Rita: I'll get an ice pack honey. Luan, start washing.

Luan just sighs and rounds up all of Luna's tainted clothes to wash. Lincoln heads back to his room and closes his fixed door (thank you Lana).

Lincoln: Alright. Now that revenge is done, I need to figure out how to cheer up Leni.

An icy blue mist (ghost sense) escapes Lincoln's mouth.

Lincoln (blankly): I know you're there Lucy.

Lucy appears next to him.

Lucy (surprised): How?

Lincoln: Never mind that. What did you want?

Lucy: I can help lift Leni's spirits.

Lucy whispers something to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Let's do this.

The two begin to work on cheering Leni up.

 **Here goes chapter 3. Lincoln will get into his first fight in the next chapter. How will Lincoln and Lucy cheer Leni up? Who will try to make ammends? Find out in the next chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	4. All News Bulletin

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means alot knowing people are paying attention to this. I amhaving lots of fun writing this. In this chapter, Lincoln gets into his first fight with his newfound powers. I changed the rating to M for content. Thanks for reminding me Dread55. Here we go. Let's get into it.**

Leni has been improving lately. She started going back to school after missing three days. After school, she caught the public bus to the mall. Dana told her about a half off sale. If anything made Leni feel better, it was a day of shopping. Luckily, she had sixty dollars and a bus pass that was good for three more hours. After buying a pair of black heels for $45. When she checked the time, it was 5:45. Leni ran out of the mall towards the bus stop. She waits for the bus, but hears a voice behind her. She turns and sees two young men behind him.

Man 1: Hey honey. Where you goin?

Leni: Home.

Man 2: Don't you wanna hang with us?

Leni: I can't. I have to get home.

Man 1: Please honey. Just for a minute.

Leni: I said I can't. Now leave me alone.

One of the guys grabs her arm. She tries to get free, but his grip is too other guy grabs her legs. The two guys carry Leni into an alley. In the alley, the guys drop her onto the ground. The first guy gets on top of her and punches her cheek.

Man 1: Just do as we say and we won't hurt you any further. Okay?

Leni only nods in fear.

The other guy holds Leni down as his friend feels up Leni's dress. He pulls her panties to her ankles and looks at her pubic mound.

Man 1: Wow. That's a pretty sight. You're so pretty.

He unzips his pants with one hand and rub's Leni's area with the other.

Man 2: Is she tight?

Man 1: Only one way to find out. Don't worry honey, this will only hurt a bit.

He pulls his cock out and enters Leni. She only cries and screams as he pumps in and out of her. The guy holding Leni pulls out his phone. He goes to his MP3 and plays a song.

Mp3: _All our times have come. Here, but now they're gone._

Leni: Please stop.

Mp3: _Seasons don't fear the reaper. Nor do the wind or the sun or the rain._

Leni: HELP ME! SOMEBODY.

Mp3: _We can be like they are. Come on baby... Don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand... Don't fear the reaper._

Their "fun" is interrupted by someone wearing a hoodie. That someone is Lincoln and he is not happy.

Lincoln: LEAVE HER ALONE.

The two only laugh. The guy raping Leni reaches his climax and shoots his load into Leni. He zips his pants and joins his friend in confronting Lincoln.

Man 1: What happens if we don't you white knight fagot?

Lincoln smiles under his hood. He makes the gun gesture with his fingers and it glows green.

Lincoln: Oh nothing. Nothing but this.

Lincoln fires the beam at the first guy. The impact sends the guy flying into a wall. Lincoln flies toward him and tackles him and lands a blitzkrieg of punches, each one leaving the guy bruised. Lincoln turns around to see the second guy punching Leni, who is unresponsive. A deep level of fury rises up in Lincoln. The green beam he is preparing to fire becomes a hellfire red. Lincoln fires the beam. It hits the guy with so much force that it actually cracks in the wall that the guy is sent flying into. Lincoln picks Leni up and flies her home.

Lincoln walks through the door with an unresponsive Leni on his shoulder Lori is the first to notice.

Lori: What happened to her?

Lincoln: Some guys attacked her. I found her in an alley unresponsive. The guys got away before I got there.

That was an obvious lie. Lincoln didn't like it, but he couldn't tell Lori about his powers. Leni regains consciousness. Lori and Lincoln walk her to the living room, where Lynn Sr and Rita were watching TV. Both are in shock upon eying a bruised Leni.

Lynn Sr: What happened?

Lincoln: Attacked in an alley near the mall. I found her laying there.

Leni: Don't worry. I'm totes okay.

Lincoln: We'll lay her down.

Lincoln and Lori walked Leni to her shared bedroom. He lays Leni on her bed.

Lori: Hey, Leni. We have something for you. On cue, Lisa and Lucy walk into the room with a beautiful black dress. The dress has golden stars made of gold glitter etched onto it, along with Leni's name on one breast. Leni's eyes light up.

Leni: OMG. Where did you get this?

Lori: (scoffs) We didn't buy this.

Leni: (gasps) Lori, you stole that dress? Stealing is wrong.

Lori: No. No. No. Leni, you got it all wrong. We made this dress.

Lincoln: Lori made it, Lucy and I designed it, and Lisa provided the glitter.

Lisa: It's the least I could do. The golden glitter was quite easy to make. Plus, I'm glad that I can make amends with Lincoln following my reckless actions 3 days prior.

Leni: Thank you all so much. It's very beautiful.

Lucy: You're welcome.

Lincoln: Just don't show Lola, or she would want us to make her a dress.

Lincoln walks downstairs to watch the movie with his parents and sisters. That movie is interrupted by a News Bulletin.

TV reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Today, detectives discovered the body of eight-year-old Abigail Winston. She was found to be stabbed to death and viciously raped.

Luna: That's heavy dude.

Luan: What monster would do such a thing?

TV reporter: The suspect is believed to be 34 year old Lionel Adams. Adams has been on the Run for the rape and murder of several young girls ranging ages 8 to 11 in and around Royal Woods. He was last spotted a few blocks away from Franklin Avenue. Anyone with information that leads to his arrest is encouraged to report to the police immediately. Adams may also be responsible for the recent disappearance of nine-year-old Hannah Diaz. A $50,000 reward is offered to whoever gives information that leads to Lionel Adams arrest. We thank you for your time.

Lincoln: I'm gonna check on Leni again.

Lynn Sr grab the remote and turns the TV off.

Rita: Let's call this one an early night. Everyone heads upstairs to prepare for bed. Lincoln walks in the Lori and Leni'sroom to check on Leni.

Lincoln: Leni, are you doing okay.

Leni: Yeah. I have to tell you something.

Leni leans towards Lincoln. She whispers in his ear:

"I know you have ghost Powers Lincoln."

Lincoln's eyes go wide with shock.

 **There is chapter 4. Leni is the person that knows Lincoln has ghost powers. How she found out, I'll explain. The next chapter is Lionel's reaction to the News Bulletin. Also, Lincoln get the new superhero outfit in the next chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	5. Announcements

**I know, I got a lot of explaining to do. I chose to have Leni find out about Lincoln's powers. I** **did that because Lucy would have been too predictable. However, Lucy is also gonna be an ally to. Lincoln later in this story. As for how Lincoln's ghost sense works on Lucy. You called it: Lucy has ghost powers too. I'll get into that. Let's get into the story.**

Lionel is in a panic. Those motherfuckers on the news put his name out. He ought to hurt somebody. Fortunately, he knew just who to go to. Lionel walks out of his living room and into his basement. In the basement, Hannah is chained to a bed. She screams upon seeing Lionel.

Lionel (Angrily): SHUT UP!

Hannah quiets down. Lionel climbs onto the bed. He mounts Hannah and places his hands around her neck. She kicks around, gasping for air. However, Lionel tightens his grip. Hannah's kicking slows down. Just as the last bit of air is about to escape her, Lionel lets go. Hannah gasps and cries for breath. Lionel unzips his pants and pulls out his cock.

Lionel: Open your mouth.

Hannah (shakily): What?

Lionel: Open your mouth, before I reconsider keeping you alive.

Lionel pushes his erection into Hannah's mouth. He grabs her head and bobs it forcibly. She can only moan in agony due to the size of his flesh in her mouth. Lionel moans in pleasure at the warmth and wetness of her little mouth. In his eyes, who wouldn't enjoy this? These little angels were tight. They were fresh, untouched by anyone. This was better than the cocaine he snorted on special occasions. Hot lead rises in his stomach. He is near his climax.

Lionel: Honey, I'm close.

Just as Lionel is about to shoot his load, he pulls out of her mouth. He strokes hi dick a few times and reached his climax.

Lionel: Here is your reward for being a good little girl.

Lionel fills her mouth with his semen. She gurgles and swallows all of it. Lionel places his deflated penis back into his pants. Hannah passes out due to the overwhelming feeling of swallowing. Lionel kisses her sleeping forehead.

Lionel: Good night, sweet angel.

...

Lincoln could only look in shock at Leni. Words formed in his mind and his throat, but he couldn't find them.

Lincoln: I don't know what you're talking about, Leni.

Leni: You can't fool me, Lincoln. You saved me from those two guys. Not to mention, you were invisible earlier.

Lincoln: I guess I do know what you're talking about.

Leni: You're just like Danny Phantom. Only cuter. Although, Danny was so dreamy. I wish he could be with me and not that gross Sam.

Lincoln's ghost sense goes off again.

Leni: Is there a ghost?

Lucy: You could say that.

Leni jumps up in fright. However, due to her height and the size of the room, she nearly hits her head on the ceiling. Lincoln just looks weirded out. How the heck does his ghost sense work on Lucy?

Lucy: Let's just say that Lincoln isn't the only one with new powers.

Leni and Lincoln: YOU HAVE GHOST POWERS?

Lucy just nods. Leni fainted from the news.

Lincoln: No wonder my ghost sense works on you. How did you get them?

Lucy: It was that chemical Lisa and Luan pranked you with. Somehow, there must have been ectoplasm in it. I was in the vents, when I was smothered by a green gas. I passed out from it. When I woke up, I was levitating, and I spoke to Grandma Harriet. She told me you had powers too.

Leni awakes from fainting. When she does, she sees Lucy floating and remembers what happened. She runs out of the room. Lucy and Lincoln look confused.

Lincoln: What's her deal?

Lucy only shrugs in response. An idea pops into her head.

Lucy: You know. It was genius replacing Lori's shampoo with hair remover.

Lincoln: She deserved it at the moment for how she treated Leni. Lori helped with the dress, so she made ammends with me.

Lucy: She didn't make any with me. I know just what to do.

Lucy flies out of Lincoln's room. In Lori and Leni's room, the latter is sowing something. The former is video chatting with Bobby. Lucy flies through the door and grins in Lori's direction. Lucy turns invisible and flies toward Lori. Lincoln followed Lucy, trying to talk her out of it. However, he couldn't see her.

Bobby (on computer): So, are we on for Wednesday, babe?

Lori: We sure are, Bobby booboo bear.

Lucy invisibly cringed. All those pet names made her sick. Who wouldn't be sick and tired of hearing booboo bear all damn day? Lucy flew above Lori and pulled her wig off her head. Lori didn't notice, but Bobby did. His smile turns into an awkward from.

Lori: Something wrong, Bobby?

Bobby (on computer): I just remembered that I have to babysit Ronnie Anne. She got grounded today. Maybe next week. Bye babe.

Bobby hung up the video chat. Lori was confused. Bobby never hung up like that. She scratches her head, only to realize that her wig came off. She screams because Bobby found out that she is bald. He may now think that she is hideous. Life without her precious booboo bear is meaningless. Lucy flies out, proud of what she done. Lincoln flies after her. He catches up to Lucy. They land in Lincoln's room, where Lincoln crosses his arms and glares at Lucy.

Lincoln: Care to explain?

Lucy: Now I forgive her. I love karma. And ghost powers.

Lincoln was ready to tell Lucy off. Before he could, Leni busts through the door. She is holding something behind her back.

Leni: Since you are a superhero now, I made you this.

Leni holds out an orange and black Danny Phantom style costume. It consists of on orange jumpsuit with black boots and black gloves. Lincoln is amazed by Leni's handiwork.

Lincoln: Wow. Thanks Leni.

Leni: It's the least I could do after you saved me. Btw, Lori is crying for some reason.

Lincoln: You can thank Lucy for that.

Lucy looks down, now realizing that she done wrong. Before the three could call it a night, Lynn Sr. and Rita call everyone into the hallway. The three of step out and see everyone into the hall.

Rita: Your father and I have been doing some talking.

Lynn Sr: And we have noticed that there is too much animosity between all of you.

Rita: So tomorrow, all of you are gonna talk things out.

Lynn Sr: And as insurance, anyone who weasels out of it is grounded with no allowance for a month.

Everyone only groans in response.

 **That is Chapter 5. I know Lionel may be a bit creepy. The dude is a pedophile. Please note that none of his views represent any fetish of mine. In laymen's terms, I am NOT a pedophile. The next chapter will be a short one called Reconciliation. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	6. Reconciliation

**Here is chapter 6: Reconciliation. This is the chapter where everyone who done wrong sees the error of their ways. No drama. No fighting. Just a short, heartwarming chapter of bonding between siblings. Here we go. Enjoy.**

The loud children piled up into the living room, begrudgingly. Yesterday, Lynn Sr and Rita layed the law down. Anyone who weasels out of it is grounded for a month with NO allowance. Imagine watching everyone get money that you can't have. They all had things that they wanted to buy too. Lynn is the first to speak.

Lynn: Let's just get this over with. I have to practice for roller derby.

Luan: Yippee doo for you, Lynn. Wasn't crapping yourself like a baby enough attention?

Lynn: Lincoln did too.

Lincoln: Only because YOU tackled me, Lynn.

Luan: Yeah. Unlike you, Lincoln actually is potty trained.

Lynn (mad): I am potty trained. I am also trained to whoop your monkey, metal mouthed ass.

Luan: Come at me then, bitch.

Rita (from her room): LYNN. LUAN. I DO NOT APPROVE THAT LANGUAGE.

Lori: Since no one else is civilized, I'll start.

Lori looks in Leni's direction.

Lori: I'm sorry about how I treated you over the last few days. I lost my temper, sent you into depression, and it's my fault you gotten raped.

Lori breaks down crying. Leni approaches Lori and embraces her. Lori's tears and make-up spill on Leni's dress, but she ignores it.

Leni: It's okay Lori. I'm fine. It's not your fault.

Lori: Yes it is. I should've called and checked on you.

Leni: It's partly my fault too. I should have told you guys where I was going.

Leni and Lori embrace again. This time, both of them are crying. Lori pulls herself together and wipes her eyes.

Lori: I may not be the nicest sister, but I love you and I always will.

Leni: I (sniff) I love you too Lori.

Luan: Me next. Luna, I'm sorry for pouring that itching powder on your clothes. It hurt me seeing you in discomfort. I have no idea what came over me. Lincoln, I'm sorry I pranked you all those times. I have no idea what I would've done if Lisa's gas was lethal. I hope either of you could forgive me.

Luna: _All that lives in me. All that dies in me. How can I live without you, sis?_

Lincoln: Of course I forgive you, Luan. You drive us crazy sometimes, but I love you.

Lincoln, Luan, and Luna pull into a group hug. Lisa approaches the three.

Lisa: Normally, I don't have time for foolish human emotions, but-

Lisa starts bawling like a normal 4 year old.

Lisa: Please don't hate me, Lincoln. I'm so sorry my juvenile tendencies clouded my proper judgment. I do not intend on harming you.

Lisa falls on her knees, crying harder. Lincoln tears up at that sight. Who would? It is rare and adorable to see Lisa crying. Lincoln picks Lisa up and cradles her.

Lincoln: Don't cry, Lisa. I love you too. I love all of you. You're my sisters and I wouldn't trade you for the world.

Lynn runs up to Lincoln and lifts him up in a hug.

Lynn: We may not say this alot, but we love you too. We may drive you crazy and annoy you, but we wouldn't trade you for the world either.

Lana and Lola embrace each other. They are both sobbing hysterically.

Lola and Lana: I'M SORRY I SAID ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS TO YOU. I DIDN'T MEAN A WORD OF IT AND I AM GLAD YOU'RE MY TWIN.

Everyone tries to form a group hug. Lincoln, however steps out of the way. He knows someone is missing.

Lincoln: Come and join us Lucy. We are sorry that we don't notice your presence more often.

A smile forms on Lucy's face. She walks up and joins all of them in the group. For several minutes, the ten all of them cry in each other's embrace. Lincoln pulls himself together. Followed by Leni and eventually everyone pulls themselves together.

Lincoln: From this day on, we have to change. Let's leave our old habits in the past. From now on, we have to be kind and considerate and supportive of one another. Whose with me?

All ten sisters: WE ARE!

Lynn Sr and Rita walk into the living room. Lily is in Rita's arms.

Lynn Sr: Kids. That was very beautiful.

Rita: We realized that we have our faults too. We need to give you all more attention. We're sorry too.

Lynn Sr, Lily, and Rita join the group hug.

Lincoln: We are the Louds. REBORN!

Everyone: REBORN!

 **There it is. The Louds have all realized the errors of their previous ways. This was a very touching moment. Unfortunately, this is where the happiness ends and shit starts. The next chapter will be titled Kidnapped. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	7. Kidnapped

**Just as things seem all hunky dory, BOOM! Something else starts up. That's life huh? In this cchapter, Ronnie Anne and Cristina gets kidnapped. This kicks off the action and eventually, Lincoln goes head to head with Lionel. And just to answer: Lincoln and Lucy are the only ghosts in this story. Let's get into the story. Thanks to all who followed this story.**

There are many words used to describe the infamous Loud family. Noisy. Annoying. Inconsiderate. However, today a new word is added: Reborn. Yesterday, the Louds vowed to change their ways forever. So far, they have kept their word. The neighborhood was relieved that they didn't have to wake up to the sound of shouting and bumping. Instead, all of the Louds awoken gracefully. Each one got ready for school. For the first time in a long time, the Louds ate breakfast together. Lana and Lola set the table for everyone. As a result, Lynn Sr and Rita un grounded them. Lisa created a chemical that gave Lori her hair back. After breakfast, Lori drove everyone to school with a smile on her face. Lincoln meets up with Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: 'Sup Lame-O. What got you happy?

Lincoln: My family came to terms and settled our differences. What went on with you?

Ronnie Anne: Nothing much. I'm kinda grounded for that exchange with the gingerbread bitch. I should've knocked her ass out.

Lincoln: Calm down. I thought you were gonna hit her.

Ronnie Anne: I will next time.

Lincoln: Sure you will, Lame-ette.

Ronnie Anne: You're lucky I like you. Otherwise, your arm will be pretty sore.

Lincoln: _Lucky for you, that's what I like._

Ronnie Anne smiles teasingly.

Ronnie Anne: Did you seriously just reference that?

Lincoln: Sure did. I know you're secretly a fan. And perhaps, a little more.

Lincoln returns a teasing smile and Ronnie Anne blushes.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, you got me. Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass. Okay?

Lincoln pulls Ronnie Anne into a kiss. Instinctively, his hands lower and grips Ronnie's ass. He squeezes and Ronnie Anne pulls out. Both are blushing like crazy.

Ronnie Anne: Your pushing your limits, Lame-O. You're lucky I like you.

The two walk off to class, hand in hand. In Lionel's safe house on Franklin Avenue, he called his goons, Ron, Marvin, and Kenny, for a meeting. With his name and face heard and seen by every face on Franklin Avenue, he needed backup. Lionel is at his desk, preparing to snort a line of cocaine. Ron walks into the office. Lionel scrambles to hide the cocaine.

Lionel (shook up): JESUS RON! Don't you ever knock?

Ron: But, you called me in here sir.

Lionel: (sighs) I'm sorry Ron. My nerves are tense. My name and face has been all over the news.

Ron: What did you need sir?

Lionel: I want you, Marvin, and Kenny to circle the elementary school and pick up a fresh one for me.

Ron: Yes boss.

Ron walks out to explain the plan to Marvin and Kenny. Back at the elementary school, Ronnie Anne is in the bathroom. She is thinking about what happened earlier. Lincoln found out that she was a fan of Bruno Mars. He kissed her when she threatened her, and grabbed her rear.

Ronnie Anne: I can't believe it. Lame-O actually made a move.

"Really. Tell me all about it." a mocking voice said.

A door to one of the stalls opens. Cristina steps out with her arms crossed.

Cristina: I just don't know what Lincoln sees in you. You're ugly as shit. You dress like a gender confused boy. Hell, your mother gave you a boy name and a girl name because the doctor couldn't tell.

Ronnie Anne: Keep talking bitch. I dare you. I'll knock your ass out.

Cristina: (rolls eyes) Here we go again. I hope Lincoln comes to his senses and leaves you. Hell, if I show Lincoln a good time, he'll definitely leave you. That's it. I'm gonna fuck your boyfriend, record it, and play it for you.

That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ronnie Anne's face becomes a dark red. Cristina is too busy laughing and taunting Ronnie Anne to notice. Ronnie Anne cracks her knuckles. Cristina heard the crack. Before she could run, Ronnie Anne throws a punch. The punch catches Cristina on the cheek. Cristina tries to run out of the bathroom, but Ronnie Anne tackles her down and lands several body shots. Cristina pushes Ronnie Anne off and runs out of the bathroom. Ronnie Anne runs after her, but Cristina is hidden. Cristina jumps out of a locker, and nails Ronnie Anne from behind. Cristina lands several shots on Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne uses a monkey flip to reverse their position. Ronnie Anne pummels Cristina with several harder punches. One of those punches chips Cristina's tooth. Ronnie Anne wraps her hands around Cristina's throat. The latter's face beginning to turn a dark blue. Just as Cristina is about to exit the world forever, a school officer pulls Ronnie Anne off. Cristina gasps for breath.

Ronnie Anne: Let me go! I'll fucking kill that bitch.

Principal Huggins: You two just can't get along, can you? Detention for you both.

Cristina: WHAT! She attacked me.

Principal Huggins: You were both fighting.

There was no getting out of it for either of them. At the end of the school day, Lincoln called Lori and told her that he was walking with Clyde. Obviously, he was lying. He just wanted to test his flight. It felt good flying above everyone else. It is extra relaxing with music from the 80's playing.

Lincoln (singing along to Mp3): _I like my bands in business suits. I watch them on TV. I'm working out almost everyday and watching what I eat._

At 5:00, Principal Huggins let Cristina and Ronnie Anne go home. Coincidentally, both of their parents were busy so they had to walk home. Needles to say, it was a very tense experience. Unknown to either, a van that screams child molester drove up to them. Marvin and Kenny sneak up behind them. The window rolls down.

Ron: Hey. Come hear little girls.

Ronnie Anne and Cristina look at each other and confusion. Almost like their mines are being controlled, they both stopped up towards the man. When they do, they are both snatched up by Kenny and Marvin. The two goons have rags in their hands and they put the rags over the girls' mouths. Within seconds, both girls fade away and pass out. Marvin and Kenny throws them into the trunk.

Ron: Did you get one of them?

Marvin: We loaded both of them up.

Kenny: We couldn't decide which one the boss wanted.

Ron: Only one way to find out.

Marvin and Kenny jump into the van. The van speeds off, with two unconscious little girls in the back.

 **Here is Chapter 7. I just love uprisings. They are the series of events that lead up to the ultimate climax. I apologize if any of the rapes in this story are heavy. I'll try to tone it down. There will be one more rape and then the rest of it will be fight themes and plans. Lyrics to Hip to be Square or in this chapter. The songs I reference in this story will be the "soundtrack" for this fanfiction. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	8. For better or worse

**I'm back. Firstly, I would like to say thanks to everyone who followed or faved. Secondly, I am glad to be here. It was hell getting onto this site and even more hell being able to publish. I have an announcement that will come at the end of this story. As for the length of this story, it will be no longer than 20 chapters. 20 or less is my goal. Let's get into this.**

One part of the Loud's rebirth is Lynn Sr and Lincoln bonding with each other. Lincoln has always been closer to his mother. But, that changes today. Lynn Sr vowed to teach Lincoln about rock and roll. So far, they gotten farther in two hours than Lincoln has in three years with Luna. Probably because Luna only did Mick Swagger songs. Whereas, Lynn Sr covered Metallica and Nazareth, who was popular in Germany, and the UK, but didn't cut it in the states. Lincoln and Lynn Sr are currently singing a karaoke to a Motorhead song.

Lincoln: _I'm a romantic adventure._

Lynn Sr: _And I'm a reptile too._

Lincoln: _But it don't make no differece._

Lynn Sr: _Cause I ain't gonna be_

Lincoln and Lynn Sr: _Easy. Easy. The only time I'm gonna be easy's when I'm Killed by death. Killed by death._

Rita couldn't help but smile at the two. It was heartwarming for Rita to see her husband and son bond in such a way. Lincoln also appears to be into rock (that new best of AC/DC soundtrack is gonna make a great present for Lincoln. She should probably buy one for Luna too.) At the thought of Luna made Rita realize that she doesn't support Luna or Luan as much as she does Lori and Leni. That made her feel horrible. The thought of any of her kids feeling abandoned made her feel worse. Rita walks into Luna and Luan's room.

Rita: Luan. Luna. I need you to come with me.

Luan and Luna look at each other confused. Nonetheless, they follow Rita downstairs. The three walk outside to Vanzilla. After getting in and strapping their seatbelts, Rita drives off. A few blocks away on Franklin Avenue, Ron, Kenny, and Marvin walk through the door of the safe house with the still unconscious Ronnie Anne and Cristina. Lionel meets up with them.

Lionel: You took two girls?

Ron: Those two couldn't decide which one to take.

Marvin: I wanted to take the ginger. She looks petite.

Kenny: The Mexican one looks like she could take a pounding.

Lionel: Whoa, whoa. No need to argue. I like them both. Tie them up in the basement.

The three goons do as instructed. They find rope and binds the girls' arms and legs. Hannah screams through her tape upon seeing them dropped off. After binding them, Ron pours water onto them to wake them up. Just like clockwork, both girls shoot wide awake. The goons grin evilly at the girls and exit the basement.

Cristina: (groans): Where are we?

Ronnie Anne (groggily): I don't know, but I don't like it.

Ronnie Anne looks around to see that they are in a dark basement. Upon feeling their binds, both girls scream as loud as they can. However, their screams are met with muffled, horrified screaming. The door flies open and the lights switch on. To their horror, they see a bruised and bound little girl tied to a bed. Standing in the stairwell is the face of the man responsible for Abagail Winston's death: Lionel Adams. He is wearing a wide, sinister grin as he approaches the terrified girls.

Lionel: I see you have finally awoken. (Rubs hands together) Now, let's have some fun.

Vanzilla pulls up into the park. Luna and Luan step out, both gleefully excited. Rita first took them to an amazing comedy show. There, Luan met several famous comedians who gave her veteran's advice for comedy and a joke book with autographs from every comedian at the show. She also got an invite to a comedy school in downtown Royal Woods for the summer. After the comedy show, they went to a Rock convention for Luna. Luna got autographed pictures from every band, and a bit of motivational advice from Mick Swagger. Needless to say, happy didn't even come close to the joy they were experiencing. Rita explained during the drive home that she didn't want any of them to feel abandoned. It was an emotional moment.

Rita steps out and the three embrace.

Luna: Thanks for the great day, Mom.

Luan: Yeah. This was the best day ever.

Rita: Don't mention it. I love you girls.

Luna and Luan: We love you too, Mom.

Luna and Luan walk into the house. Once they left, tears of happiness flowed from Rita's eyes. She connected with two of her daughters. By the time Lynn Sr and Rita bond with everyone, the chances of abandonment issues will be very small. Throughout that day, Lynn Sr and Rita hung out with all of their kids. Lynn Sr drove Lana and Lola to the Cartoon Wonderland one week only carnival. They rode the teacups, posed with Blarney, and Lynn Sr watched them eat their first churro. His eyes began to water as theirs' lit up.

Rita took Lisa to a space museum. Lisa was stoic about it first. When she stepped in, her expression changed. She was in awe. Seeing stars and bright planets have that effect on children. She pulled out a pad and pen and took notes about everything the guide explained. The best part was the rocket ship ride. Lisa giggled and played like a normal four year old. Everyone in the museum found it adorable. A commercial crew was there and they just so happened to catch Lisa playing on camera. After getting Rita's consent to use the footage for a commercial and the promise for a hefty check in the near future, the camera crew made the event a commercial. Coincidentally, Lisa's commercial made that museum a huge draw for kids. Their revenue went up 20%.

Lynn Jr was next. Rita took her to watch the latest baseball game. Royal Woods defeated. Hazeltucky by a county mile. During the 9th inning, Lynn Jr caught a ball. Rita's heart was warmed at the sight of Jr jumping up and down in glee. After the game, Lynn Jr got her ball signed by everyone on the Royal Woods team. She got valuable pointers as well. The most valuable was this: Your fans are everything. They are the electricity that keeps you going.

Both parents bonded with Lucy. She didn't want any gifts or special days out. All she wanted was an emotional connection with her parents and that's exactly what she got. She explained that she wanted them to notice her more often. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. They vowed to start acknowledging her more often.

Later that day, everyone is in Lori and Leni's room, minus Lori, who was getting ready for a date. Each sibling explained their day and flaunted what gift they received. Lori walks into the room, albeit with a distraught look on her face.

Lori: Lincoln, could I talk to you in the hall?

Lori and Lincoln walk into the hallway.

Lincoln: What's wrong? I thought you were going on a date.

Lori: Lincoln, Bobby told me that Ronnie Anne went missing.

Lincoln: WHAT!

The loudness of that got everyone's attention, including their parents.

 **Here's chapter 8. A good day gone bad. In the next chapter, Lincoln, Lucy, and Leni devise a plan to find Ronnie Anne. Will they succeed? Will Lionel kill any of his victims? What happens next? Find out in the next chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	9. Mans with Plans

**Hello, Eclar1916 here. As per request of The Critik, I will no longer summarize the events of the chapter. I thank the 26 who favorited, the 35 who followed, and everyone who reviewed. Let's get into this chapter.**

Lincoln couldn't believe what he heard. Lori told him that his Ronnie Anne has gone missing. Wait, his Ronnie Anne? Who gives a shit? She's missing. Lincoln's breathing starts to become frantic. Lori tries to calm him down. Of course, it didn't work. I mean, who would be calm when their sorta girlfriend is probably being raped by some pedophile with a sick fetish? Rita and Lynn Sr arrive, assessing the situation.

Rita: What's wrong with Lincoln?

Lori: He's flipping out. Bobby told me Ronnie Anne went missing.

Lynn Sr: Let's check the news. I'm sure she's fine.

Rita, Lori, and Lynn Sr walk a hysterical Lincoln downstairs. Lori turns on the TV. To their horror and shock, a news bulletin comes on.

Reporter (on TV): We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. 11 year olds Ronnie Anne Santiago and Cristina McKinnon have been reported missing. The suspect is Lionel Adams, a registered pedophile who is also a suspect in the cases of Hannah Diaz's disappearance and Abagail Winston's murder.

Lincoln: Oh my god! Ronnie Anne is missing. I can't believe it. I need to go upstairs.

Lincoln runs upstairs. Rita looks on, worried about how Lincoln took the news. Meanwhile, Ronnie watches in terror as Lionel pounds Cristina. Ronnie Anne isn't scared because it's happening to Cristina. In her eyes, who gives a fuck about that bitch? Ronnie Anne is scared because she new that she was next. She is pulled out of her fright-induced trance when Lionel pulls out of Cristina. Ronnie Anne looks and sees the latter passed out. Her pubic area is stained with blood. Lionel grins evilly at a traumatized Ronnie Anne.

Lionel: Don't worry. I have plenty left for you.

Lionel forces Ronnie Anne onto the ground. He pulls her shorts and panties down, revealing her sexual organ. Despite blowing a load into Cristina, he becomes fully erect again. He roughly enters Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne does something she thought she would never do: start crying. Lionel stops for a moment. He walks to the radion

Lionel: You listen to Bruno Mars?

Ronnie Anne only nods in fear. Lionel turns the radio on. A song begins to play. Lionel enters Ronnie Anne again. The lyrics of the song play.

Radio: _I got a condo in girl, what's hatnin'? You and yo ass invited. So gon, and get to clappin'._

Ronnie Anne: Please, (Sniff) let me go. I won't tell.

Lionel: First, tell me you love my big cock.

Ronnie Anne: I (Sniff) I love your big cock.

Lionel: Then take some more, you SLUT.

Lionel thrusts deeper into Ronnie Anne again. An idea pops into Lionel's head. He pulls out of Ronnie Anne and changes the radio station. A rock and roll song plays. He turns Ronnie Anne on her hands and knees. Lionel thrusts from behind. He moans the lyrics to his favorite part of the song.

Lionel: _MASTER. MASTER. WHERE'S THEM DREAMS THAT I'VE BEEN AFTER? MASTER. MASTER. YOU PROMISED ONLY LIES. LAUGHTER. LAUGHTER. ALL I HEAR OR SEE IS LAUGHTER. LAUGHTER. LAUGHTER. LAUGHING AT MY CRIES._ Now, call me master.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Lionel: CALL ME MASTER!

Lionel pumps deeper and harder into Ronnie Anne. Her cherry rips and she screams in agony.

Ronnie Anne: Master.

Lionel: What?

Ronnie Anne: Master. Please, your hurting me.

Lionel reaches his climax upon hearing that. He pumps faster and Ronnie Anne cries harder. Man, that feels great. Kenny was right. This girl could take a pounding. He might actually let Kenny have a go with this tight angel. Lionel reaches his climax.

Lionel: I'm close. Call me master.

Ronnie Anne: Master. Master. Master. Master.

That was the trigger to Lionel's orgasm. Hot lead rises in his stomach. Several huge loads of semen flow out of his cock and into Ronnie Anne. The overwhelming feeling of being filled with semen was too much for her 11 year old body to handle. Ronnie Anne passes out just as Lionel finished shooting his load. He kisses her sleeping forehead.

Lionel: Goodnight, my sweet princess. Thanks for the good time.

Lionel leaves the basement and heads upstairs to devise a plan to skip town. Royal Woods knows too much. At the loud house, everyone is trying to calm Lincoln down, to no avail. His mind can't handle the thought of Ronnie Anne suffering. Eventually, Rita dismisses everyone. Everyone leaves Lincoln's room. Everyone, minus Leni and Lucy. Lincoln told them to stay. He had a plan and he needed their help.

Lucy: Why did you call us in here for?

Lincoln: I have a plan to find Ronnie Anne. They said that Lionel Adams guy has been in around Royal Woods, right? I will circle the neighborhood near school. If I'm lucky, I might catch him, turn him in and find Ronnie Anne.

Leni: What do you want us to do?

Lincoln: Leni, I'll need you to drive around the block a few times. Call me if you see anything..Lucy, you fly around. Report anything suspicious, okay?

Lucy: Yeah, alright.

Lincoln: We'll put our plan to action tomorrow. For Ronnie Anne.

Leni and Lucy: For Ronnie Anne. Even though I don't know her.

The three of them seperate. Calling it a night, all three get into their respective beds knowing that tomorrow will be a busy day.

 **Chapter 8 is done. I wanna use this note to express my apologies to John Docter. John Docter wrote a story for Loud House. His story had a few grammar, spacing, and punctuation errors. However, he was heckled so bad, that the next story he wrote said 'Done I Stink.' That is sad. These people should know better than to bully. I mean, criticizing the story is okay. But, straight heckling can be too much. Please use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in your reviews. John, if you're reading, you got my support. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	10. Call to Action

**Here is another chapter of Lincoln Phantom. Good news, I'll be able to update daily for the final chapters of this story. Bad news, I update on my phone, so it strains my energy. But, it's worth it for the fellow readers. Also, there aren't too many chapters left in this story. At most, I guess that there will be about 4 to 5 chapters left. The end is near. Let's get into the story. Oh, and if you didn't know, Chris Savino has been fired from Nick. But, every cloud has a silver lining and Loud House lives on.**

After hours of notation, Lionel and his three thugs found the perfect plan. First, they are gonna pack all their stuff without leaving a trace. Then, they are gonna move everything to an abandoned farm in a small Country town. After that, they will move and take Ronnie Anne and Cristina with them. Lastly, to prevent any further misfortune, the three will get plastic surgery and change their names. Lionel and his thugs are discussing the final phases of the plan.

Lionel: After successfully changing our names and faces, the manhunt will be called off.

Marvin: Sir. Are we gonna kill the two girls?

Lionel: WHAT! No. That's hot pussy, and wife material right there. They'll die when they hit 12. Kenny, go get them.

Kenny walks down to the basement. He switches on the light and sees the aforementioned girls. Kenny unties Ronnie Anne. Upon that action, Ronnie Anne punches him square in the stomach. He doubles over, but that doesn't stop him from throwing a knockout punch that drops her. He walks out of the basement. Unknown to him, when he doubled over from the punch, his phone fell from his pocket. Ronnie Anne crawls toward it. She just barely manages to grab it.

Ronnie Anne: Yes. Now's my chance.

Ronnie Anne dials a number. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lucy are flying around town. Along with Leni, they have circled the block looking for Ronnie Anne. Leni talked Lori into driving her around. The four are communicating via walkie talkies.

Lincoln: Any luck yet, guys?

Lucy: Sigh, no.

Leni: I'm not seeing anyone.

Lori: We've been searching all day, Lincoln. Maybe you should just move on. We'll give you all the support you need.

Lincoln: I can't just forget about Ronnie Anne. She's the one for me. I love her. I always have and I always will.

Before Lincoln could continue, his phone rings. Lincoln's eyes light up when he sees Ronnie Anne's number is the caller ID. He immediately answers it.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, is that you?

Ronnie Anne (on phone): Lincoln, oh thank God. I'm locked in a basement with Cristina and that missing Hannah girl. We were kidnapped by that Lionel guy on the news. There is a window in the basement but I can't fit through it.

"I can." a small voice says from the corner. Ronnie Anne turns to see Hannah tied on the bed. Ronnie Anne unties her and hands her the phone.

Ronnie Anne: Climb out and tell my friend the address on the door. Okay?

Hannah nods and climbs out of the window. She runs to the door and tells Lincoln the address.

Hannah: We are at 3421 Franklin Avenue. Call the police. Get help.

Lionel's car pulls up into the garage. Fortunately, no one in the car seen Hannah, but she saw them. Hannah immediately starts running down the road. Kenny, who wasn't in the car snatches her up. However, she kicks and screams and one of those kicks lands on his groin. Hannah uses that time to start running with Kenny in hot pursuit. She hangs up her call by accident while running. Hannah swerves into the street. Lincoln processes all the information he got.

Lincoln: Lori, Leni. Ronnie Anne called. She was kidnapped. However, Hannah told me where they were. They are in the basement of a house on 3421 Franklin Avenue. From what I know, Hannah is probably running right now. Drive to that house and see.

Lori and Leno: We're on it.

Lori drives down the block. Lincoln tries to contact Lucy. However, he is getting no signal. Lucy, on the other hand, has snuck into an R-rated movie. Being half ghost ruled. Especially because you could sneak into movies without being seen. Lucy is taking full advantage of that. The constamt static from the walkie talkie was starting to annoy people.

Lincoln (on walkie talkie): Lucy, where are you?

Lucy turns visible and flies down.

Lucy: Lincoln, shh. I'm at the movie theater.

Man: SHHH!

Lincoln (on walkie talkie): THE MOVIE THEATER! LUCY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME LOOK. WHAT MOVIE ARE YOU WATCHING ANYWAY!

Lucy: The new Bite Night movie. It's pretty good so far.

Lincoln (on walkie): BITE NIGHT? LUCY MARIE LOUD. YOU ARE 8 YEARS OLD. YOU CAN'T WATCH THAT!

Man 2: SHUT THE FUCK UP BACK THERE!

Woman: Wait a second. 8 years old. Who let an 8 year old in here?

Man: Get her out.

The walkie's static cuts again. Everyone turns to the direction the static came from. They see Lucy, grinning nervously. Needless to say, the people in the theater were less than pleased that the employees at the theater "let" Lucy into the theater. The manager called Rita to let her know what went down. While Rita spent the next half hour scolding Lucy over the phone, Hannah is still running from Kenny. Just as Kenny is about to get her, he gets run over by Vanzilla. Lori and Leni step out, worried.

Lori: Sir, I am so sorry. I did not see you.

Kenny: Whatever, now please give me that little girl.

Kenny points toward Hannah, who is quivering behind Leni. Leni grabs her and holds her in front of Kenny.

Leni: Wait, her?

Kenny: Yes. Thank you!

Hannah begins to kick and scream some more.

Hannah: That's the bad man who hurt me.

Upon hearing this, Leni pulls Hannah back to her.

Leni: (Gasps) GET AWAY FROM HER, meanie.

Lori (mad): I am literally no longer sorry about running you over.

Kenny: Please, our boss needs her.

Lori: AND WHO IS THAT?

Kenny: NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS BITCH. NOW HAND OVER THAT HOT PIECE OF ASS!

Kenny runs at Leni, who throws a strong kick that lands on his groin. His voice goes from deep to soprano in a matter of seconds. Lori lands a punch on his jaw. That knocks him down.

Lori (angry): Hot piece of ass? You fucking pedophile weirdo. If my boyfriend were here, he'd literally kick your ass.

A police car pulls up to the three. An officers steps out. Leni is holding Hannah.

Officer: We got a call about a noisy disturbance.

Lori: It's that weirdo over there. He tried to kidnap this little girl.

Officer: I know. You're not in trouble. He is.

Kenny: What! They ran me over and kicked my ass.

Officer: We also got a call about an attempted kidnapping. You're under arrest. Get up and put your hands behind your back.

Kenny complies and the officer cuffs him. Lori and Leni ask Hannah for her mom's number. Hannah tells them and Lori dials. The officer drives off with Kenny.

Hannah's Mom (on phone): Hello?

Lori: Mrs. Diaz, we found your daughter.

Mrs. Diaz (on phone): Really? Put her on.

Lori hands Hannah the phone.

Hannah: Mommy. Are you there?

Mrs. Diaz (on phone): Yes, Hannah. I missed you so much. Are you okay.

Hannah: They hit me a few times, but yeah. Can I come home now?

Mrs. Diaz (on phone): Yes baby. now.

Hannah jumps into Vanzilla and Lori and Leni drive her home. At the safe house, Lionel is pissed. Ronnie Anne and Cristina also escaped and hid in the house.

Lionel: WHAT THE FUCK!

 **Chapter 10 of Lincoln Phantom is done. Man, I've been writing since 10:00 this morning. That is just part of that energy drain I'm talking about. I was originally gonna kill Hannah off, but thought it would better to spare her. Not too much left to do. I have a few more chapters planned plus the soundtrack and then I'm done. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	11. Family Reunion

**So far, I can say that Lincoln Phantom is a moderate success. Sorry about the late update, I was at school and those teachers get all on your ass about phones. I know that they mean well, but it gets annoying sometimes. Also, I am no longer gonna write Winds of Change. I am now gonna work on Keeping a Secret. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I wrote a voting fic a while back. Now, due to a few tattle tales whose names I won't reveal (Better be damn lucky I'm a nice person) I had to delete it. Let's get into the story.**

Lionel spent the last half hour ranting a profane rant. His idiotic goons let the girls escape. They were so busy chasing a van down the road, that they didn't see two little girls run into the house somewhere in the house. Good news, they knew the house inside and out. Bad news,the house was huge and it would probably take all day to find them. Lionel is pulled out of his rant when his phone rings. He takes out of his pocket and answered.

Lionel: Hello?

Kenny (on phone): Boss, could you guys bail me out? I'm in jail.

Lionel: I figured! What did you do?

Kenny (on phone): I tried to get that little girl back. I said you needed her.

Lionel: YOU WHAT?

Kenny (on phone): I told those girls you needed me to get her.

To say that Lionel was angry was an understatement. If he heard correct, that idiot tried to snatch up a girl that has been on the news for several days in broad fucking daylight. Not to mention, that he also compromised the plan and potentially put his boss's name out. Fortunately, Lionel had the perfect punishment in mind.

Kenny (on phone): Please, boss. Come bail me out.

Lionel: You know what, no. I will NOT bail you out. We will carry on the plan without you.

Kenny (on phone): But boss. If you don't bail me out, I'll spend the next five years in prison. I have a daughter at home.

Lionel: That's your issue, not mine. Maybe five years in prison will teach you to be more careful. Goodbye.

Lionel hangs up. At the prison, Kenny looks down, dejected. His boss double crossed him and left him to rot in prison. He has spent the last six years helping his ass out of prison time and that's his payoff. Back at the Loud house, Lincoln is in his room planning the next step at saving Ronnie Anne. He is planning with Lucy, who is gonna have plenty of time to talk to her ghost friends. Being grounded isn't a problem for her. The problem was that she didn't get to watch the best part of the movie. That one scene where the vampires and werewolves fight a bloody fight. The scene is intertwined with a scene from the Vampire King's daughter and Werewolf King's son go at it.

People have reviewed that the aforementioned scene was one of the best in the entire movie. We all knew Lucy was gonna enjoy that. Who wouldn't? Imagine a tan guy with a glorious six pack and a pale, but hot girl having sex. That had to be a very hot scene. However, Lucy would have also loved the brawl as well. A scene of two armies, one vampire army, one werewolf army, try to rip each other's throats out. Lucy is pulled out of her thoughts by. Lincoln.

Lincoln: Ahem. Earth to Lucy.

Lucy: Huh? Yes Lincoln.

Lincoln: Were you even paying attention to me?

Lucy: No. You got me kicked out before I could watch my favorite scene.

Lincoln: If you help me, I'll get a bootleg of that movie for you.

Lucy: But, isn't that wrong?

Lincoln: Do you wanna watch your vampire porn or not?

Lucy: It's not porn. Sigh, okay. I'll help you.

Lincoln: Alright, here's the plan.

While Lincoln and Lucy discuss their next plan of action, Leni and Lori returned Hannah to her mother. It was a very special moment. Mr and Mrs Diaz were ecstatic when their precious baby girl was returned. It brought tears to Lori and Leni's eyes.

Mr. Diaz: Oh Hannah. Thank God!

Mrs. Diaz: We were so worried about you, baby you both so much.

Hannah: I missed you too, Mommy.

Mr. Diaz: Thank you so much. We got a reward for both of you.

Mrs. Diaz walks into the house. She walks out holding a bag. She hands the bag to Lori, who looks confused.

Mr. Diaz: It's $5000. It's our thanks to you.

Lori: That's literally alot of money. Are you sure?

Mrs. Diaz: Yes. Our baby girl is priceless.

They all look at Hannah. Her dress is dirty. There are notable bruises on her neck, wrists, and body. Mr Diaz lifts Hannah's dress to see her body riddled with bruises.

Mr. Diaz (worried): We need to get you to the hospital.

Hannah: Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we eat first?

Mrs. Diaz: Yes, baby. I'm gonna cook you your favorite right now.

The Diaz family walks back into their house. Lori is frozen with amazement. Within the span of days, she made amends with her family, made amends with Leni, put a pedophile in jail, and reunited a family. That's pretty damn good in anyone's book. Leni taps Lori, on the shoulder.

Leni: Lori, are you okay?

Lori: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. You know, ever since that bonding moment a few days ago, life has gotten better. We are the Louds. Reborn! Let's go home.

Lori and Leni climb into Vanzilla and drive home with the money.

 **Chapter 11 is done. Man, nothing warms a man's heart like a family reunion. Now now, those guys requesting the Lionel/Lincoln fight scene, it's coming. You can't rush quality. They will meet in a few chapters. Also, following this story, I have a few more planned. I will write a series of requested one shots and Keeping a Secret. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	12. Stuck in the middle with you

Sorry **I couldn't get this up yesterday. Updating daily has its benefits and its hindrances. I am gonna make a reference to one of my favorite movies in this chapter. Also, Lionel vs Lincoln will be a few chapters away. We're almost there. Let's get into it.**

Lincoln and Lucy are flying around town. Somehow, Leni convinced him to wear the outfit she made for him. After putting it on, he realized that it didn't look that bad. He also noticed that his eyes were glowing green. Lucy tugs Lincoln's sleeve. Lincoln looks at Lucy, who points down. Lincoln looks down and sees a dirty white van dive toward a little girl. Lincoln flies into action just before the van touches the little girl. He phases into the passenger seat of the van. He winks at the driver, who is Marvin, and then punches him so hard, the driver's door breaks. Marvin crawls out. He tries to run away, but Lincoln is in hot pursuit. Lincoln balls his fist. A green beam shoots out and hits Marvin in the back of the head. Marvin drops like a 300 pound sack of potatoes. Lincoln flies down and looks at Marvin.

Lincoln: Well, there's another one. I wonder if he has anything to do with Ronnie Anne.

Lori and Leni walk into the high school to a glorious adulation. The news of them returning 9 year old Hannah Diaz hit the news last night. All day, they were given flowers, chocolates, and jewelry. Bobby runs to Lori and kisses her.

Bobby: Hey, babe. You're a hero. Or heroine, for females.

Lori: Yeah, whatever. I forgive you for hanging up on me early. You didn't have to lie to me though.

Bobby: What are you talking about? I knew that was a wig you were wearing.

Lori: Why'd you lie and say Ronnie Anne was grounded?

Bobby: She really was. She got into a foul mouthed argument with another girl. I would never lie to you.

Lori: Oh, I love you Bobby boo boo bear.

Lori and Bobby kiss again. Chaz nervously approaches Leni. He pats her on the shoulder.

Chaz (nervous): Leni?

Leni turns to face him. Chaz is sweating heavily. He has never seen such beauty.

Leni: Something wrong Chaz?

Chaz: No. I wanted to know if you want to hang out sometime?

Leni: OMG! Yes. I will hang with you.

Chaz is delighted.

Chaz: Wait, you have no problem with me being fat?

Leni: Of course not. You're perfect the way you are.

Leni writes something onto a piece of paper. She hands the paper to Chaz.

Chaz: What's this?

Leni: It's my number.

Lori looks at the paper and face palms. Bobby can't help but smile at just looks at him, confused.

Leni: What?

Lori: Leni, you gave Chaz my number.

Leni smiles sheepishly at Lori. Lori just takes the paper and writes something.

Lori: This is Leni's number. Please forget my number.

Chaz walks away. He just got a girl's number. Take that dumb, pathetic, bullies. Fatass just got a girl's number. While Chaz tries to recollect the events that just occurred, Marvin wakes up. He is tied to a chair with a piece of tape over his mouth. He sees Ron being taken down by the same kid who hit him. Lincoln finishes Ron up with an uppercut. Ron flies into the wall and then falls to the ground. The three are in Lionel's house. Lincoln remembered the location as the house that is holding Ronnie Anne and Cristina. Lincoln winks at the fourth wall.

Lincoln: Have any of you seen Reservoir dogs? If so, you know what happens to Marvin in Reservoir dogs? This happens.

Lincoln grabs a CD. He places it into a CD player. Lincoln picks up a knife and mocks shaving with it. Upbeat guitar music is playing and Lincoln begins to dance around, knife in hand.

Lincoln (singing along): _Well I don't know why I came here tonight. I got the feeling that something ain't right. I'm so scared in case I fall of my chair. And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs._

Lincoln starts to walk backwards as the song plays. He slashes Marvin's cheek with the knife. Lincoln pauses the song.

Lincoln: Oh man. I love that song and that movie. All jokes aside, where's Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln pulls the tape off of Marvin's mouth.

Marvin: I'll never tell you, you little cock sucker.

Lincoln just looks at him with a disappointed look. He pulls the tape back over Marvin's his head in disappointment, Lincoln walks back to the CD player.

Lincoln: (sighs) I guess everyone has to learn the hard way.

Lincoln presses play on the CD player. Lincoln walks back towards Marvin, who now begins to shake in fear.

CD player: _Well you started out with nothing and you're proud that you're a self made man. And your friends, they come crawling, slap you on the back, and say please. Please._

The song continues to play and Lincoln saws Marvin's ear off. Satisfied with the damage, he walks over to the CD player and takes the song out. Lincoln dances a little more, jiggling Marvin's ear as he does.

Lincoln: I gotta start doing movie references. Now, back to business. Where is Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln pulls the tape off of Marvin's mouth.

Marvin: IN THE BASEMENT. THEY'RE IN THE BASEMENT.

Lincoln blasts Marvin with another energy beam. The chair falls back and Marvin falls to the ground. He passes out. Lincoln ventures towards the basement. Before he could go in, his ghost sense goes off. He doesn't react because he knew what this meant.

Lincoln: Okay, this is getting old Lucy.

Lucy steps towards him. She is holding a cell phone. Lincoln looks at the phone and sees a video of his "interrogation."

Lucy: Don't go in there. It might be a trap.

Lincoln: But Ronnie Anne might be in there. You go fly around to see if they are still in the house. Call the cops too.

Before their plan is put to action, the front door flies open. Lionel is standing in the doorway. And he looks pissed.

 **The story is nearly complete. Up next is the moment everyone has been waiting for. Lincoln vs Lionel. The final fight in the story. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	13. Final Boss: Lincoln vs Lionel

**Chapter 13 is here. Man, this was a blur. I felt like just yesterday, I started writing this. I have a few SpongeBob fanfics planned (don't wanna be a one trick pony) so if you read SpongeBob's fanfiction, I might write for that. This is what everyone has been waiting for. Lionel finally meets Lincoln Phantom. Please know that this isn't the last chapter of this story. However, this is the second to last. I have to write the ending and the soundtrack. Let's get into the story.**

Lionel stands in the doorway. His face wears an expression that angrily exclaims "WHAT THE FUCK!" He left for two minutes, only to come back to his thugs being laid out and two kids standing near his basement. One looks like Wednesday Addams. She's just staring at him too. Peek a boo, I see you bitch. The other one looks weird. He has white hair. His eyes are glowing green. And strangely enough, he appears to be floating.

Lionel: What the fuck are you?

Lincoln: Well, one, it's not what, it's who. Two, I'm Lincoln Phantom. I know who you are.

Lionel: Well get lost, "Lincoln Phantom." On second thoughts, you're not going anywhere. You seen too much.

Lincoln: Okay. Well, maybe we should just- LUCY RUN!

Lucy flies upstairs. Lionel just looks in complete surprise. Knew that bitch was weird, but did not see that coming. Lionel is pulled out of his thoughts when a green beam is fired at him. He narrowly dodges it. The beam hits the wall and created a huge hole. Lincoln shoots several more, only for Lionel to dodge all of them. Lionel pulls out a gun. Lincoln's eyes go wide, knowing what is going to happen.

Upstairs, Lucy walks the hallway. She opens a room door. A gunshot barely misses her head. That actually startled Lucy into going intangible and phasing through the door. Cristina frantically tosses the gun to Ronnie Anne.

Lucy: Who did that?

Cristina: Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Bitch. If it was me, Lame-O's goth sister would be dead right now.

Lucy: I'm still standing here you know.

Cristina and Ronnie Anne jump in fright. Lucy sighs in annoyance and shakes her head.

Lucy: Sigh. Mortals.

Lucy flies through the door. Ronnie Anne and Cristina follow. The three walk downstairs to see Lincoln and Lionel still fighting. Lionel fired eight rounds from his gun. Lincoln managed to dodge every one. Just before Lionel could fire another shot, Ronnie Anne kicks the gun out of his hands. Lionel backhands Ronnie Anne. The smack rings across the living room. Lincoln gets angry and tackles him and lands several punches. Lionel kicks Lincoln off of him and finds his gun.

Lincoln attempts to fire an energy beam, but Lionel beats him to the trigger and shoots Lincoln in the lower abdomen. Lionel tries to shoot Lincoln in the head, only to find out that the gun is empty. He flings it at the wall in anger. Lucy jumps on Lionel's back.

Lucy: Leave my brother alone.

Lionel only slams Lucy onto the ground. A rush of wind escapes her lungs. Lucy tries to get up, but Lionel lands a strong kick to her stomach. Her normally pale face becomes red. She is gasping, trying to recollect air. Lionel kicks her again. He then turns her on her back.

Lionel: You know? A fight always gets me horny. You look to be about eight years old. Today's your lucky day because I am about to make you a woman.

Lionel begins to pull down Lucy's leggings. He peeks at her exposed pubic mound. It was small and pale. Lincoln sees Lionel caressing Lucy's private area. Just like those guys who raped Leni, hot fury arises in Lincoln. Lincoln prepares one final attempt at shooting Lionel. The beam goes from electric green to hellfire red. Lincoln shoots the beam. It hits Lionel with so much force, that he goes through a wall. Lionel, who is now covered in drywall gravel and burn marks, tries to crawl away. Before he even finds out what's going on, Lincoln flies to him at full speed and punches him in the face. Lincoln throws a torrent of punches, not giving a damn where they land.

Lincoln eventually loses energy and is satisfied with the all out ass whooping he just gave. Lincoln drags Lionel to his knees. Lucy finally gets back to her feet and catches her breath.

Lincoln: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: Yeah. Thanks.

Lincoln: No problem. Now, do you wanna get a hit on him?

Lucy: Yeah. Thanks for asking.

Lucy walks to Lincoln and smacks Lionel into next Tuesday. Cristina runs into the house.

Cristina: I went next door to call the cops. They'll be here in ten minutes. What's going on here? Are we getting revenge hits? I want one.

Cristina walks up to Lionel. She lands a whole bunch of slaps, each one sending Lionel to next Tuesday and back.

Cristina: That is NOT how you treat a lady. Sick fuck!

Ronnie Anne shoves Cristina out of the way. She feigns slapping Lionel. Instead, she lands a strong kick south of Lionel's belt line. He doubles over, grabbing his area. His voice goes high. He sounds like Peewee Herman after breathing in helium. Everyone starts laughing.

Lionel: STOP LAUGHING!

Due to his high pitched voice, everyone did the opposite. He goes on a profane tirade. The group keeps laughing. After a minute, it went from funny to annoying. Ronnie Anne covers her ears.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, please knock his ass out.

Lincoln: With pleasure.

Lincoln hooks Lionel in the face. Lionel's eyes roll into the back of his head. The four kids tie Lionel up along with Marvin and Ron. Ten minutes pass and the police arrive (Finally. Am i right?)The police untie and handcuff Lionel, Marvin, and Ron. Ronnie Anne, Cristina, and Lincoln are loaded into an ambulance. Somehow, Lucy managed to fly away just before the police arrived.

 **Finally, Lionel gets his. I have decided to add an extra chapter. That chapter is next and it is Lionel's trial. Don't we all love happy endings? As AC/DC sang once: For those about to rock, we salute you. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	14. The Trial (Part 1)

**All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. This is the trial chapter of Lincoln Phantom. You know what they say: What's done in the dark comes to the light. Quick warning: There will be moderate to brutal descriptions of Lionel's previous killings. You have been warned. I have one more chapter and the soundtrack planned and then I'll be done with this. Let's get into it.**

Two weeks have past since Lionel Adams has been arrested. Ron and Marvin were already sentenced to 15 years in prison. For several obvious reasons, Marvin and Ron are being transferred to out of state prisons. Once released, neither one is to be within 1000 miles of Royal Woods. Today, however is one of Royal Woods' biggest trials. The trial of Lionel Adams. This is an event so big, the local news station paid the courthouse top dollar to televise it.

The Louds, Mckinnon's, and Santiago's were given seats in the courthouse. Cristina and Ronnie Anne are due to report their side of the story. Lionel is nervous, probably because his dirty cop friends have been busted and his thugs are being driven to another state. To ice the cake, neither one is allowed within 1000 miles of Royal Woods. _If words could make wishes come true._ Lionel thought. Sadly, no words are gonna get him out of this trial. The judge appointed to the case is Michael Sermons. Judge Sermons has handled several of Lionel's trials. He does not feel sympathy for pedophiles and hoped to one day put Lionel away forever. Judge Sermons bangs his gavel, thus beginning the trial.

Sermons: Great. This guy again. What is Lionel in here for now?

Bailiff: Lionel has been charged with attempted murder, murder, sexual assault on a minor, and kidnapping.

Sermons: Of course. (Sigh) Some people just never change. Prosecutor, present your statement.

A short woman stands to face the jury. She clears her throat and prepares to read her statement.

Prosecutor: Hello ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am here with one purpose: to get Lionel Adams off the street forever. This man is sick. He was responsible for several murders, but strangely enough, never served any longer than a month in jail.

Lionel's lawyer stands up. He glares at the prosecutor.

Defense: My client did not "murder" anyone.

Prosecutor: Are you sure of that? If your client did not murder anyone, then why was his semen found on Abagail Winston's body.

Lionel (under his breath): Oh, that was her name.

The prosecutor raises her eyebrow. Lionel's lawyer nudges him in the ribs. The jury and everyone watching begins to murmur. The people watching at home immediately grow angry. Despite it being a murmur, upon close hearing, several people found out exactly what he said. To say that they were outraged was an understatement. At the McBride's house, Clyde vents.

Clyde (mad): (loud gasp) HE ADMITTED IT. THAT FILTHY PEDOPHILE RAPIST ADMITTED IT!

Harold: Clyde, no outbursts.

Clyde: Sorry dad. I can't believe someone would do such a thing.

Harold: Neither could I, son.

Clyde wasn't the only one angry. Several people began venting. Almost everyone in Royal Woods was shouting at their TV. Lionel being found not guilty really ticked off alot of people. It has been rumored for the past two weeks that if Lionel is found not guilty one more time, the citizens of Royal Woods are gonna riot and take matters into their own hands. Back at the courthouse, Lionel is being called to the stand for interrogation. Upon standing up, Lionel was booed heavily. Sermons banged his gavel and the booing died down.

Sermons: ORDER. ORDER. I know Mr. Adams is a piece of trash, but we are gonna retain order in this courtroom. Proceed, Mr. Adams.

Prosecutor: Now, Mr. Adams, where were you at the time Abagail Winston was reported missing?

Lionel: I was in my basement. I was working on something.

Prosecutor: Could you please elaborate your actions?

Lionel (defensively): I was working in my basement, alright?

Prosecutor: No need to get defensive. I just want you to elaborate to us what you were working on.

Defense: OBJECTION! She's trying to force answers from my client.

Sermons: Overruled! Continue.

Lana: YEAH. OVERRULED!

Naturally, everyone watching found that cute. Several members of the jury even smiled at Lana's outburst. The judge, however, just looked at Lana.

Sermons: I know what I said. And I'm sure he knew what I said. While it was cute that you helped, you must stay silent.

Lionel: So shut up you little brat.

Lana slinks down, tears filling her eyes. Mr. Loud hugs her. The rest of the Louds begin to loudly boo Lionel. The Santiagos and McKinnon's join in on the booing. Judge Sermons just sits there and lets it happen. The people watching at home immediately begin to boo as well. Sure, Lana's outburst was uncalled for. But that is no way to talk to anyone, let alone a little girl. After a minute, Judge Sermons bangs his gavel.

Sermons: ORDER. ORDER. I know you all wanna boo Mr. Adams until it stings. Believe me, I wanna do it too. But please, we need to get this trial done.

Luna: We apologize dude, but no one is gonna trash my little sis.

Lori nudges Luna in the ribs.

Lori: Luna. This is the judge. You don't call him "dude," you call him your honor.

Sermons: If this court's order is disrupted one more time, I'll have no choice but to throw all of you out. Prosecution, continue.

Prosecutor: Okay. Mr. Adams, why do you refuse to answer my questions?

Lionel: Because I didn't do anything. I never touched any little girls.

By now, Lionel is beginning to sweat. His lawyer is getting nervous as well. The jury is starting to notice. The Prosecutor knows what this means. She was perhaps one of the few in her class that took their notes. Her law teacher taught her a little test to use during big cases.

Prosecutor: Why don't you just confess? You were obviously defensive. Confess your sins.

Defense: OBJECTION! She's trying to force a confession.

Sermons: Sustained! Please wrap it up. We will take a brief recess.

Judge Sermons bangs his gavel.

 **I have decided to continue this story for a bit. I also decided to add a few chapters to it. The next chapter will be Cristina explaining the events from her perspective. Man, I am so indecisive. When will I finally end this. Oh, and due to writers block, I no longer update daily. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	15. The Trial (Part 2)

**I'm back with chapter 15 of Lincoln Phantom. I'm sorry if this trial thing is boring you. Hell, I'm getting bored writing it. But, I'm not gonna stop now after coming this far. I am NOT the type of guy on this site that abandons his stories for anything. I know for sure that after this, I have two more chapters and the soundtrack and this is done. Before we get into this chapter, I have a new story out. Read "The Twenty Shot" if you get a chance. It's a series of twenty one shots. PM me if you have an idea you want me to write or leave it in the comments (guests only.) Let's get into it. **

The air was tense in the courtroom. Lionel has been dismissed. He got defensive whenever the prosecutor asked him a question. As Lionel took his seat, he began to think. He had alot to lose here. If found guilty of all charges, Lionel could look forward to spending the rest of his days "gettin' it up the butt." If he confesses to rape and kidnapping, he would at most get 15 to 20 years.

There was a problem with that though, his future prison mates. There are guys who killed cops in there. From what I know, they don't exactly treat pedophiles the best. They killed people, but at least they have enough morality to leave kids alone. At least there is solitary confinement.

That's a problem too. Anyone in solitary confinement has a huge target on their back. Not to mention, you get less time to socialize. _You know I'm born to lose. And gambling's for that's the way I like it baby. I don't wanna live forever._ Either way, Lionel is not getting out of this one. Judge Sermons bangs his gavel, signaling the continuation of the case.

Sermons: Alright. Let's pick up where we left off. Prosecution.

Prosecutor: I call Ms. Cristina McKinnon to the stand.

Cristina gets up and walks to the stand. She recoils upon seeing Lionel. This is something else that the jury notices. They immediately begin to discuss among themselves. Cristina finally found her seat at the stand.

Prosecutor: Now, Ms. McKinnon, do you recognize Mr. Adams here?

The prosecutor points at Lionel. Cristina immediately nods. She doesn't make eye contact with Lionel.

Prosecutor: Okay, honey you have to speak up.

Cristina: Yes. I recognize him.

The prosecutor sees Cristina's chipped tooth.

Prosecutor: Honey, what happened to your tooth? Did Mr. Adams do that?

Cristina looks at Lionel. He locks eyes with her for a second and she turns her head away.

Cristina (scared): No.

Prosecutor: Are you sure?

Cristina: Yeah. I-I'm sure.

Everyone was confused by this, even Lionel. He locks eyes with her for a second and she just starts getting scared. Jeez girl, I didn't hurt you that bad. Right? Lionel thought. Cristina is now visibly shaking.

Prosecutor: I know you're scared. It's okay honey. I just have one last question? Do you remember the events that occured?

Cristina: We were waking home from school when a van pulled up to us. The window was rolling down and a man called us toward the van. As we were waking, two other men placed towels over our mouths and we passed out. I felt water being poured over me. I woke up in a dirty basement tied up. A few minutes later, another man walked into the basement. He started touching my legs and feeling up my dress. Then, (sniff) he-

Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, to no begins to cry loudly. The prosecutor couldn't help but feel bad about it. This poor little girl went through so much. It must be painful bringing it back up.

Prosecutor: Mrs. McKinnon, please come comfort your daughter.

Mrs. McKinnon begins to walk toward the stand. The bailiff stops her however.

Bailiff: Sorry, mam. I can't let you through.

Sermons: Bailiff, I'll allow it. Mrs. McKinnon comfort your daughter.

The bailiff walks her over to the stand. Mrs. McKinnon pulls her teary eyed daughter into a hug.

Mrs. McKinnon: It's okay Cristina. It's all over.

Prosecutor: Your honor, that is all.

Sermons: Okay. Defense, you may present your statement.

Lionel's defense attorney stands up. He fixes his tie and walks to the stand.

Defense: Alright. Mrs. McKinnon, are you positive that it was my client who violated you?

Cristina: Yes. I know he did.

Defense: I'm gonna play devil's advocate here. I think you're lying to me.

Cristina (surprised): WHAT!

Defense: Don't get all 'what' on me. I can sense that you're lying.

Prosecutor: And how is that?

Defense (Nervous): Uh, I-uh-

Prosecutor: Uh doesn't answer my question. Does it answer your questions people?

Audience and Jury: NO!

Defense: OBJECTION! She is interrupting my interrogation.

Sermons: Sustained! Prosecution, I must ask you to stay quiet.

Prosecutor: Yes your honor.

Sermons: Proceed.

Defense: Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I know you're lying.

Cristina: I am not.

Defense: You can probably fool the half-wits in this courtroom.

That statement got him a chorus of loud boos. They were louder than Lionel's boos. However, he just brushes them off.

Defense: You're booing because it's true.

Lincoln stands up, having had enough of this guy's nonsense.

Lincoln: Half-wits? My four year old sister is smarter than you by a county mile.

Everyone in the courtroom begins to laugh. Even Lionel couldn't help but laugh as well. Even judge Sermons and the prosecutor were laughing. Lisa climbs onto Lincoln's shoulders.

Lisa: It is extra humorous because it's a given fact.

Everyone is shocked silent. Lisa notices this. With an annoyed look, she pulls out a folder. A long piece of paper falls out. There are very complex math equations written all over the paper. Everyone is shocked even more.

Lisa: What? I told you it was true.

Lionel's defense attorney reads the paper.

Defense (confused): What the hell is this?

Lisa simply shows it to the prosecutor, Judge Sermons, and the jury.

Prosecutor: That's a bunch of equations solved in the style of the Pythagorean theorem.

Lisa: Your hypothesis is correct.

Lisa looks at Lionel's attorney with an annoyed look.

Lisa: These are taught in high school and college. You sir are in no position to call anyone here a half-wit.

Everyone 'oohs' at this statement. This so called "lawyer" just got shut down by a four year old girl. On national freaking TV I might add. This annoys him.

Defense: SHUT UP! The all of you! I'm trying to ask the victim a question. I forgot the question, so I'll give advice.

He turns to face Cristina and her mother.

Defense: As for my advice, if your daughter didn't walk around in that dress, she would not have not gotten raped. It's your fault, not my client's.

This earned him a slap from Mrs. McKinnon. It echoed through the courtroom. The people watching on TV heard it.

Mrs. McKinnon: How dare you blame my daughter. She is the victim. Not you. And certainly not that piece of shit you're defending.

Defense: Is she? Or is she the one stuck with a mother that dresses her like a slut?

Prosecutor: OBJECTION! He is trying to put the blame on her. Also, he is slut shaming her.

Sermons: Sustained! Wrap it up, defense.

Lionel: DAMN IT, KID. I PAID YOU $50,000 FOR THAT.

This arouses suspicion in everyone.

Prosecutor: Kid? Wait, you're not a lawyer.

Defense: Uh. Okay. You got me. I live with my mother.

An officer walks into the courtroom. He cuffs the fake lawyer.

Officer: You are under arrest for criminal impersonation of a lawyer.

The officer walks him out to get him booked. The crowd applauds as well.

Sermons: We'll have another recess.

Sermons bangs his gavel.

 **Bombshell! Turns out Lionel's lawyer was a fake. Idiot! Didn't he know that it's a crime to impersonate a lawyer. We only have two chapters left. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	16. The Trial (Part 3)

**Here is the second to last chapter of Lincoln Phantom. If there were any spelling or grammar errors throughout the story, I apologize. I mostly update on my cell phone. While that isn't too much of a problem, I also got this huge black smudge on my screen after it cracked. As a result, I can't see about 40% of my screen. Let's get into it.** **Also, sorry if any part of the trial seemed off. I don't have too much knowledge on law. Lastly, there will be a slightly pedophillic speech from Lionel later in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised!**

What an interesting turn of events. In just two short hours, we got statements from Lionel and Cristina, seen a fake ass lawyer get roasted by a white haired kid and his four year old sister, who is surprisingly smart, and watched said fake ass lawyer get arrested. Lionel is left without an attorney. In the words of my late grandfather: At this point, you're screwed son. The only thing left to do is get Ronnie Anne's statement. Then, the jury will determine wheter or not Lionel becomes his cell mate's Linda.

Lionel: How is this supposed to go on? I have no lawyer.

Prosecutor: You no longer need a lawyer. You had your say. Mrs. McKinnon, you can take your daughter off the stand.

Cristina and Mrs. McKinnon walk back to their seats. Cristina managed to stop crying, but you still see sorrow in her eyes. Ronnie Anne actually felt sorry for her. ' _There is no way in hell I'm gonna cry up there.'_ Ronnie Anne thought. This was on national TV. And nothing destroys your reputation like crying on TV. A reputation built on being tough. Ronnie Anne is pulled out of her thoughts when she is called to the stand.

Prosecutor: I call Ronnie Anne Santiago to the stand.

Ronnie Anne gets up and walks toward the stand. Just like Cristina, she hesitates a tiny bit walking past Lionel. The jury notices and they begin to murmur amongst themselves. Ronnie Anne takes her seat at the stand.

Prosecutor: Ms. Santiago, do you recognize Mr. Adams?

Ronnie Anne: Yes. I do.

Prosecutor: Ms. Santiago, do you remember any of the events that occurred?

Ronnie Anne: Not really. I blacked out after a while.

Prosecutor: Are you sure? You seem to be really cool with all of this.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. I blacked out.

Prosecutor: Okay. Did you see what happened to Cristina?

Ronnie Anne: Um, yeah. She was raped.

The monotonous attitude Ronnie Anne was showing was off. She seemed oddly comfortable talking about this subject. It's possible that she could be lying about being raped. However, there were several drops of semen on her. Also, when checked by the doctor, her hymen was ripped. _'Oh, I get it.'_ thought the prosecutor. Ronnie Anne was one of those tough girls.

She was holding back all of her emotion. Crying, or showing emotion in general, would ruin the reputation she built. Fortunately, in law school, the prosecutor learned how to deal with these types. She knew just what to say.

Prosecutor: You said you blacked out, right?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah?

Prosecutor: So, if Mr. Adams raped Cristina, doesn't that mean he raped you too?

Ronnie Anne: I-I don't know?

Sweat formed on Ronnie Anne's forehead. The horrifying memory begins to return to her head. The prosecutor knew what this meant. She almost got her. Just a bit more.

Prosecutor: Exactly! You were unconscious. You couldn't tell if he raped you. He did though.

Ronnie Anne's eyes begin to water. She remembers submitting to him. Begging him for mercy. Screaming and crying in pain. Not just physical. Emotional as well. _Master. Master. Master._ raced through her memory. She tried to blink back tears. Key word: tried.

Ronnie Anne (in hysterics): IT WAS HORRIBLE! He was touching me and tearing off my clothes. I begged him to stop, but he kept going. It hurted so bad.

Ronnie Anne was bawling her eyes out. At this point, she didn't care who saw her. The jury began murmuring again. After nearly a minute, she pulled herself together.

Ronnie Anne: (sniff) That's not all!

This elicited a gasp from everyone. What else did he put her through? Isn't raping a helpless little girl enough?

Prosecutor: What else is there?

Ronnie Anne: This!

She pulls out a tape recorder. This elicits another gasp. Lionel however, just looks uninterested.

Lionel: That's it? What's a stupid tape recorder got on me?

Ronnie Anne presses the play button. Lionel's voice is immediately heard. (His pedophillic speech is in bold. Italics are overused on this site.) He pales upon hearing it.

Lionel (on tape recorder): **Today was an amazing day. My crew brought two sweet little angels from the local Elementary school. One was a fiery red head. The other was a very spicy latina. I can't wait to feel them tonight. They are just begging for one good, rough fucking. The redhead has this cute dress that exposes her little legs. I'm leaking just looking at her. The latina looks like she could take a pounding. Those shorts just yell "fuck me good and hard." Don't worry mamacita, I'm gonna do just that. I bet one of them are into Bruno Mars. I hope so, because I know the perfect song. I also hope that they're tight. Like that one girl I stabbed earlier. That blonde I had gives good head. Maybe, just maybe, I might spare those three. After I use their little bodies up, I'm gonna pimp them out. Once they hit that big 1-2, their asses are walking that street. Jeez, I'm getting hard. I won't kill them like I did all those other little girls. Well, I gotta go now. They're ready for me.**

The recording ended after that. Everyone in the courtroom is in shock. Everyone watching at home is raving right now. That's basically a confession right? Lionel is nervous now. His lawyer was a fake. His DNA was found on the victims. And now, Ronnie Anne just played a recorded confession from him. At this point, Lionel better start begging for mercy.

Prosecutor: That's a recorded confession. He admitted to killing Abagail Winston. He admitted to raping Cristina McKinnon and Ronnie Anne Santiago. This man is a serial rapist, a pedophile, and a serial murderer.

Lionel: OBJECTION! You can't prove that the voice heard was mine.

Ronnie Anne presses play again.

Lionel (on tape recorder): **Lionel Adams out!**

Lionel is sporting a look of disbelief. That is it. She proved him guilty. All of his potential arguments just flatlined. He looks at Judge Sermons.

Lionel (panicked): I-I can explain!

Sermons: I've wanted to do this for a long time. Jury, what's your verdict?

Juror: We find Lionel Adams guilty on all charges.

Sermons: YES! Mr. Adams, you are sentenced to life in prison. No parole. Case dismissed.

Judge Sermons bangs his gavel, finalizing the rule. Lionel is in disbelief. He's gonna spend the rest of his life in prison. Angry, he grabs a pistol from an officer and pistol whips him. Lionel shoots Judge Sermons, the bailiff, and the prosecutor. Everyone is running for their lives. Lionel points the gun at Ronnie Anne.

Lionel (angry): This is all your fault! Time to die, you little bitch.

Before Lionel could shoot her, Lincoln fires an energy beam. No one saw it. Lionel feels the beam hit his hand, thus making him drop the gun. Bobby tackles Lionel before he knows what's going on. Bobby lays into Lionel with several punches. Before Lionel could get any momentum, Lincoln jumps in and lands several punches as well. People are cheering them on.

Man: You get him.

Woman: Kick is ass.

Lori: Go Bobby. Go Lincoln.

Eventually, officers pull Lincoln and Bobby off of Lionel, who just got the hell beaten out of him.

Bobby: DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY BABY SISTER AGAIN!

Bobby was all fun and games. That is, until you mess with Ronnie Anne. He was like a father to her. Any boy who hurt her had him to deal with. As for Lincoln. Ronnie was his girl. Unspoken rule of life number 23: Messing with someone's lady gets your ass massacred. They may not show it, but Ronnie Anne and Lincoln love each other to death. Lincoln, Bobby, and everyone else leave the courtroom to rejoice. Lionel is off the streets forever.

 **Don't we all just love a happy ending. The next chapter is the last, not counting the soundtrack. If you had a problem with the bold statement, leave a review about it. The next chapter will be a short, but happy one. Oh, and that unspoken rule is true. Never mess with a man's girlfriend. Especially a biker. They will leave your ass laying on the side of the road. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	17. A Happy Ending

**Here is the final chapter of Lincoln Phantom. I had fun writing this. I will reveal my big announcement in the author's note following this chapter. Sorry it took long, I've been kind of sick over the past few days. Let's get into it.**

Yesterday's trial made history. Lionel Adams is off the street forever. So today calls for celebration. And what better way to celebrate than with a massive party? Lincoln received the $50,000 reward. The check Lisa was promised came in. The Louds decided to throw a party celebrating Lionel's imprisonment. First were the invites.

Lori took care of that. For several reasons, school friends were not invited to this party. All of the siblings agreed on this. However, despite the rule, several special guests were invited. Leni invited Chaz. At first, everyone was against this. Their opinions quickly changed when Leni told them about the bullying he went through.

Bobby and Maria Santiago were invited due to their familial status with Ronnie Anne. The families of Lionel's past victims were invited too. It was a fair sized party. The catering arrived. Everything was set. It's almost time for the party to start. The Louds were just waiting on their guests. The doorbell is rung, followed by a small cry in pain. Lincoln went to answer the door, smiling a little along the way. _Guess I should have warned them about that bell._ Lincoln thought.

Lincoln opened the door, revealing Cristina with her parents. Mr. McKinnon is still holding his finger.

Lincoln: Welcome to the Loud House, Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon. How are you?

Mr. McKinnon: We're great. Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Well, come on in. Make yourselves at home.

Mrs. McKinnon: Why, thank you Lincoln.

The three walk in. They see that the house has been cleaned and decorated. A bright red banner is hung in the living room. In big, yellow letters, it reads: HE'S IN JAIL! The couple smiles at this. It must be custom made. In the dining room, Lynn Sr appears to be on the phone, calling the entertainment. Rita approaches them.

Rita: Hello. I'm Rita Loud.

She shakes hands with Mrs. McKinnon. She points to Lynn Sr.

Rita: That's my husband, Lynn. We invited you to celebrate the trial. We have several more guests coming soon.

Mrs. McKinnon: That's wonderful.

After a few hours, all of the guests arrived. The party had to be held in the backyard. There is frantic knocking at the door. Lincoln answers and it's Clyde. There is a visibly large crowd outside in the streets.

Clyde: Lincoln. Come outside. There is a huge block party. SMOOCH is there. They're performing right now.

Everyone at the Loud's party heard this. They all go out to see for themselves. Upon doing so, they all see the crowd and SMOOCH. The band is standing on a makeshift stage in the street. They are singing one of their hits. The crowd is going wild for them.

Singer: _I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me. And I can't get enough of you baby. Can you get enough of me?_

Leni and Chaz were dancing around. They are now an official couple. Luna is playing her axe, joining in on the guitars. Everyone went wild for her. An idea pops into Lincoln's head. He climbs onto the stage and whispers into the vocalist's ear. With a look of hesitance, he passes another microphone to Lincoln. Lincoln beckons Ronnie Anne onto the stage. Confused, she steps onto the stage.

Lincoln grabs her hand and begins twirling her as he began singing. Her eyes light up. Everyone looks on at the young romance going on in front of them.

Lincoln (singing): _Tonight. I wanna see it in your eyes. Feel the magic, there's something that drives me wild. And tonight. I wanna make it all come true. 'Cause girl you were made for me. And girl I was made for you._

Lincoln gestured over to the band. They continued singing as he and Ronnie Anne danced. The rest of that night was truly special for everyone. Luna got to show off her guitar skills. Everyone was having a good time. Lincoln looks into Ronnie Anne's eyes. She pulls him into a loving kiss. The crowd screams in delight at this. The band smiles at the young couple. A happy ending was ensured for everyone.

Everyone except Lionel, who is currently spending the rest of his days in solitary confinement. Don't you love it when the villain gets theirs?

 **Sadly, that's the end of Lincoln Phantom. It took me a while to think of the ending. I often get dejected when I write. As for the announcement! Thanks to the moderate success of this fanfiction, I have decided to write a sequel to this. In said sequel, Lincoln and Lucy have a full ghost enemy to deal with. As a subplot, Ronnie Anne suffers from PTSD due to the events from this story. I will work on this sequel soon. I have a few story plans, so I will upload a vote for you. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	18. Soundtrack

**Here it is: The Lincoln Phantom soundtrack. These are several songs that were referenced throughout the story.**

 **1\. Hells Bells by AC/DC (Chapter 1)**

 **2\. Crank it up by Brand New Sin (Chapter 3)**

 **3\. Taking Care of Business by Bachman Turner Overdrive (Chapter 3)**

 **4\. Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult (Chapter 4)**

 **5\. How can I live by Ill Nino (Chapter 6)**

 **6\. That's What I Like by Bruno Mars. (Chapter 7 and 9)**

 **7\. Hip to be Square by Huey Lewis and The News (Chapter 7)**

 **8\. Killed by Death by Motorhead (Chapter 8)**

 **9\. Master of Puppets by Metallica (Chapter 9)**

 **10\. Stuck in the Middle With You by Stealers Wheel (Chapter 12)**

 **11\. Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce (Chapter 13)**

 **12\. Ace of Spades by Motorhead (Chapter 14)**

 **13\. I was made for lovin you by KISS (Chapter 17)**

 **Here it is. Most of these are rock/metal. I will try to mix it up next time. I also added the chapters where they were referenced. Italics are song references or thoughts. I also referenced the Danny Phantom theme song, but I chose not to include that one. Goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
